Exclaim! SasoDei Story
by Mittens919
Summary: Deidara transfers to a new city/new high school, and meets 9 others at a place called Akatsuki and has many challenges to face because of them. Each person he meets forms a special friendship with Deidara when he arrives, but a certain redhead leaves a better impression than the others. Chapters will be uploaded quickly. I suck at summarizing Enjoy. contains swearing -Hidan-
1. Chapter 1 Memorize

So this is my first fan fiction, and my first story that I am determined to finish. It's going to supposedly be a short story, but we'll see...

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1: Memorize

Deidara scowled at the sunlight that hit his eyes, as he had carelessly forgotten to close the shades. He covered his eyes with his arm, and frowned before checking his alarm clock that had gone off earlier than he expected it to. '8 am' He read as he cracked open an eye to see what time it was. He sighed and turned the alarm off before sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. He gave into a yawn every now and than as he climbed out from under his covers and stood up on the wooden floor. This was his newest bedroom. He stumbled into the small kitchen in the apartment which he recently purchased, for he had just moved to a new city.

As he waited for his toast to cook, he thought about his recent living style. He arrived a few days ago and was still had not unpacked all of his belongings into his new home that would last him a few years or less as he finished his highschool years in this new and unfamiliar place. He had yet to walk around the town as he called it,  
-ignoring that it was a city all together- to explore and familiarize himself with the surroundings and to find a trail 'to' and 'from' school. He also had to go grocery shopping, for he had just been living off of toast and jam for the past few days he had arrived. He jumped in surprisment at the 'bing' that the toaster made as the toast itself popped out. He sighed and ate his toast, and told himself to remember to buy more food while he was out today, otherwise he'd never eat toast again.

After he was finished eating, he got into his usual attire; a v-neck shirt of any color, some tight black jeans, and some original high-top converse. He put on a hoodie to finish the look with his double necklace that he wore every day. When he was finished dressing he quickly put up his half ponytail of blonde hair and his usual bit of eyeliner to bring out the shade of blue in his eyes. Most people weren't bothered by his appearance, and didn't care, but they often times mistook him for a girl, or thought that he had strange tattoos of mouths on the palm of his hands and on his chest, it wasn't like he cared what others thought of him anyways. He slipped on his shoes, put his wallet in his back pants pocket, and took his keys and left the apartment after locking it up. He noticed he had a neighbor just next door and wondered just who they were, but shrugged it off before he walked into the empty elevator and downwards until he finally left the building quite swiftly.

Deidara was actually excited for his new school year in this town -starting monday, it was saturday- more so excited to show his teachers off, and prove them wrong. It worked like this; He'd go to his usual first day of school, and immedietly his teachers would judge him, and think of him as the average student, but what most people didn't know at first about Deidara, was that he was most known as the infamous genius that most teachers instantly disliked as a student. He didn't mind because he personally didn't like teachers back, they were people who restricted others -students- and made them unhappy because of the homework, tests, exams, pressure, stress, everything in that nature. He didn't like it at all, it didn't feel like that's what life should be made up of, work and more work for the mind, but when did it all end? But either way, he never failed at school, never recieved anything back below an A- at the very least. This was not the reason that teachers disliked Deidara, it was because of the way he acted in their class, often times sleeping, not paying attention, or skipping in general.

He shook his head from his thoughts of school work and joined people on the sidewalks of the streets, and looked at the different stores, and shops that he passed on his way to a food deli, or anywhere to get away from the empty apartment back in the unfamiliar buliding he'd be living in for the next years to come. He stopped and stared inside a window shop and noticed this particular store was having a huge sale, but it wasn't the sale that had made him stop walking to look inside, it was that this store was an art store. The kind that screamed the feeling of 'home'. He felt like he were in a trance as he pushed to door open and walked in looking around intently. That was until a voice spoke up.

"Can I help you in any way, miss?" Said a rather flat, deep voice that sounded bored even, which confused Deidara, who could ever be bored in a place like this? But either way, he felt a vein go off in his head as he gritted his teeth and turned around to see a counter and a man with a black bandanna on his head and his dark brown hair covering one of his eyes which were a chocolate brown. He was in rather dark clothing, probably going against what most employee wear. Although the man did seem rather bored his eyes brightened up at the sight of Deidara, which only irritated him more so. "No, I don't need help. At all, un. Thanks." He said dryly, but if he said he was a girl one more time he'd have to set him straight. "Hey, my name is Izumo, if you need anything, you can ask. Can I ask your name, little lady?" Deidara heard the man say this as he was about to stroll down an aisle.

"Izumo, I'm a guy, un." He said clenching his fists and glaring at the man as 'Izumo' put his hands up in front of him in defense, but what shocked Deidara was that he started chuckling. "Yeah I know, I was just messing with you." He laughed a bit harder when he saw Deidara's expression as he said this. "How can I believe that?" He said in a disbelieving tone. "Easy, because I think I'd recognize a guy's voice, yeah?" He watched as Izumo nodded to himself and went back to watching Deidara. "So are you interested in sculpting, judging by the fact that your looking at the clay." He heard Izumo say, but he just nodded to himself as he weighed out the different prices. Eventually he shrugged and bought a few packs of clay that would last him a week or so, maybe more. When he finished buying he saw a flash of red catch his eye as a person walked down a certain aisle, although he didn't catch what the person looked like, he judged that they had red hair. He shrugged it off and thanked Izumo and told him he'd come back soon.

He decided to himself that he liked that place as he finished grocery shopping, and had just entered his apartment door when he set down his bags of items he had bought throughout the day. When he had finished putting everything away -food, clay, etc- he checked the clock on his stove and saw that he had taken up most of the day and that it was already 6 pm, which was quite surprising to Deidara seeing as he had woken up fairly early on a weekend. He did think about how he went and stopped at Carribou Coffee as a break from shopping for items. He shrugged it off, and ended the thoughts thinking that he was just a slow type of person, definitley patient. After 20 minutes of sitting on the couch watching tv he decided he'd go out and take a stroll, he'd passed by a few parks on his way home and wanted to go visit them. He knew that he'd have to make it quick, because of the time and how the sun was setting, his aunt had always warned him that it was dangerous to be outside at night, but he knew his self-defense pretty well.

He was walking close near the edge of buildings, and was trying to find a good route for heading back home without catching attention to himself. He checked his phone and noticed that he had spent a few hours walking around the town, genuinely happy. He saw that it was already 9 pm and wanted to get home and just fall asleep and prepare himself for the oncoming days of school that started in less that 2 days. He was actually pretty tired and his eyes were drooping but it wasn't until he was almost knocked over by a man running past him and shouts that he was awake and alert now. He steadied himself and turned to see the man, noticing that his clothing was slightly ajar, and that there were three others that were almost in full sprint after him. He shook his head as told himself not to get involved until he saw a flash of light glint off a pocket knife that Deidara saw as the man ran past him. He stopped walking at this point and turned around wondering if he should go after them.

It wasn't 5 seconds later that he found himself running into a narrow alley way and a fence up ahead that he saw the 4 people he had chased after and watched. He saw the, what seemed like a teenage boy being pinned down by the two men, and one other holding a pocket knife to most likely injure the defenseless boy. He grit his teeth, clenched his fists and ran over, not knowing what he was getting into, as he joined and started attacking as well as defending him self from the men, throwing his body in between the boy and them. Before he had time to yell, he watched the men hurry away from the alley and onto the streets disappearing, most likely with soon to be black eyes, and brusies from none other than Deidara, who had succeded in protecting the boy. He barely had time to turn around before he was tackled to the floor but not for the reason he thought. He was being hugged... and it felt strange. He looked up and saw the boy with slight cuts on his face but nothing to bad, thankfully. But it wasn't the injuries that surprised him, it was that the boy was grinning, genuinely smiling at Deidara.

It wasn't until the boy spoke that Deidara cringed. "Tobi wants to thank you! Tobi would probably be dead, if it hadn't been for you stranger, whats your name stranger, did you know you look like a girly! Tobi is very happy that someone was kind enough to save Tobi! Tobi's grateful for you! Tobi was so scared, Tobi didn't know what to do!" He heard the boy grinning or chuckling, and talking in third person. He found that strange although he figured it must have been a habit for the boy as Deidara himself, always grunted after most sentences and said 'yeah'. He was almost suffocating when the teenager 'Tobi' hugged him even tighter than he already was. He pushed him off forcefully just to tear the boy away from himself to breathe.

"Uh, 'Tobi' I'm glad your happy, but don't ever hug me like that again, un. Understood." He said dryly looking away from the exited boy named Tobi.  
Either way the boy nodded in agreement and helped Deidara stand up before speaking. "My name is Deidara, un. And I don't look girly, yeah!" He growled as he looked away fixing his hair and walking out of the rather narrow alleyway but was stopped by Tobi. "Deidara-sempai! Don't leave Tobi alone! What if they come back for Tobi?" He turned to face Tobi when the energetic boy grabbed onto his hoodie sleeve. "Tobi, yeah, I just met you, whats with the '-sempai'? And they won't come back for you, just go home and your'll be okay, un." He said this in a bored tone and was wanting to leave already.

It wasn't until Deidara heard Tobi's next sentence that his eyes widened in either shock or annoyance. "But sempai! You just saved Tobi's life, so I shall call you sempai!" He could almost hear the brunette boy smiling in those words itself. He sighed and turned away from Tobi until he spoke again. "Besides, Tobi does not have this "home" of which you speak of.. So Tobi is scared Tobi will be bullied again by those meanies! Sempai!" He could almost hear the worry in Tobi's voice as he whined, so he sighed, than looked at him either seriously, or seriously annoyed. "Tobi. I just met you. Fine, I'll walk you to where you st-... You have no home...? Than where the hell do you stay?" He question urgently, Deidara just wanted to go home and fall asleep like nothing happened. Guess that's not happening anytime soon. "Tobi does! But Tobi does not like staying where Tobi stays! Can Tobi follow Sempai home?" Deidara almost face-palmed at that idea. "Hell no, go home Tobi. Forget this ever happened, hm?" He pushed himself away from the overly-excited boy and walked on the streets but when he heard footsteps behind him he would turn around and see Tobi.

After a whole 30 minutes of walking, stopping, turning around, and seeing Tobi still there, he sighed and just walked into his apartment building and was still followed. This was getting very scary, but he had tried everything from outrunning the boy, to hiding, to yelling at him to leave him alone, he stayed where he was, right behind Deidara, following him with a genuine smile on his face that never left. He rolled his eyes as he unlocked his front door and walked inside shutting the door after himself quickly before Tobi could invite himself in. It wasn't until he looked out the peephole to see Tobi sitting in front of his door humming to himself. After around 40 minutes of trying to tell himself to go to sleep he trudged down his stairs and unlocked the door and opened it up seeing Tobi still awake and still outside he sighed and allowed him inside, but instantly regretted it as Tobi rushed inside his apartment and jumped onto his couch and yelling something about 'Tobi's a good boy, and Tobi is happy Sempai is letting Tobi stay in Sempai's home!.' "Yeah yeah, just don't kill me in my sleep, or ruin the apartment too much." He muttered to Tobi before walking up his stairs with Tobi on his trail.

After 20 minutes of telling Tobi to stop yelling and to shut up, he finally was put into a guest room and Deidara didn't even bother changing into pj's as he fell onto his bed exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly not even caring he let a stranger into his brand new apartment. He definitley was not expecting to be woken up by being hit with a great amount of pilllows to the face by someone, and when he saw Tobi he remembered last night and groaned. How tired was he, to let in an obnoxious teenager like Tobi himself into his, brand new apartment room. He sighed and told himself he'd take care of it when he was fully awake. For now he closed his eyes waiting for Tobi to stop yelling and throwing pillows at him, and realized, that that was possibly impossible... for Tobi at least. -his personality-wise-

~chapter 1 complete?~

Author Note: I'm not sure if this chapter is even good enough to be on this website, since its so ameteur, although I think I did good enough. I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of my SasoDei fanfiction, and review if you want a chapter two. We have a bunch of chapters to come :D So get ready!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Chapter 2:

After 2 hours of trying to get Tobi to leave the apartment, Deidara sighed in frustration and just let him follow him around. Tobi kept proclaiming that 'Sempai is Tobi's hero now and that Tobi is not leaving Sempai's side!' or 'Can Tobi keep following Sempai! Tobi likes Sempai even in one day of knowing Sempai!' and after awhile it became too annoying for Deidara to handle. He could barely get a new pair of clothes on without Tobi barging in saying 'Tobi's a good boy!' and freaking Deidara out if not giving him a mini-heart attack. So for poor Deidara, he spent his day being tackle hugged by an obnoxious Tobi and followed everytime he went outside. And finally after a days events of having Tobi with him, Deidara made Tobi sleep in the hallways outside of his place. But around 2 hours later into the night he let Tobi back in out of guilt. He knew he shouldn't even let Tobi follow him, none the less stay in his apartment, his family could be looking for him... He turned around to tell Tobi that he should probably go home when his face was met with a pillow and he was tackled in less than 2 seconds with Tobi hanging onto him yelling 'Tobi's a good boy' ...

After chasing Tobi around the couches and having pillows constantly thrown at his face, Deidara gave up on trying to kill Tobi and allowed him to be obnoxious for tonight. It wasn't until Tobi spoke normally that Deidara actually listened. "Sempai, Tobi wants Sempai to meet Tobi's best friends" and after hearing what Tobi said he added "But remember Sempai, your also my best friend, so don't be sad Sempai!" Deidara glared at the wall as Tobi clung onto his arm. "Who are they?" He asked sighing and giving in to Tobi's question. "Oh Sempai will love them! Tobi is sure of it, so sure he's sure! Sempai gets to meet Zetsu-san, but I call him Flower-man! And sempai, you get to see Potty-Mouth, and Money-man! And you might see Fishy-san and Uchiha-Sama there! Tobi is excited for Sempai!" He watched annoyed as Tobi jumped up and down blabbering away about these friends of his, and their strange nicknames... "Wait, wait Tobi.. Where exactly are we meeting them and when?" He asked curious and annoyed at the same time. "Oh Tobi will show you, its a place called The Akatuski! Tobi and Tobi's friends go there all the time because Tobi's a Good Boy! Tobi wants Sempai to meet them right now, right now sempai!" He was suddenly being dragged by his arm by the surprisingly strong Tobi, and was seriously getting annoyed by Tobi's third person talking-habit. "Tobi, did you forget... Its 1 in the damn morning!" He said this very annoyed at Tobi for making him stay awake and not get much sleep. But even so Deidara found out some things about Tobi, like how he was the same age as Deidara, sixteen, and also goes to the same school as Deidara was going to on Monday, that news didn't go well with Deidara.

~Time Skip to next Day~

It was the same as yesterday, Deidara was awoken by Tobi being his obnoxious and annoying self as he chucked pillows at Deidara's face not caring if he got mad or not. After lending Tobi a pair of clothes and a spare toothbrush they went to the kitchen to eat. Deidara had to admit that Tobi looked more mature and a lot less annoying at the sight of the clothes he wore which were a simple black hoodie and some of his dark jeans. He remembered Tobi old clothes which he had loose pants and a white shirt with a cartoon on it. He rolled his eyes at the thought and was soon being told all about Tobi's friends by Tobi. After Tobi contacted his friends to meet up, Deidara was using this opportunity to ditch Tobi, and leave him with his friends so he wouldn't have to annoy Deidara or live in his apartment for that matter. Tobi using Deidara's phone and than they left the apartment to venture off in the city before they met up with Tobi's friends.

As they were walking Tobi occasionally grabbed onto Deidaras arm, 5 seconds later he'd shake Tobi off muttering how annoying he was. Deidara finally took the chance of Tobi finally being quiet to ask him questions. "Tobi, hm.. Aren't you worried that your family is looking for you, un?" He asked nonchalantly wanting to know Tobi's answer.  
But Tobi merely shrugged and said "Tobi's parents wouldn't mind at all." Deidara wondered what he meant by that but wouldn't ask him incase he was prying in Tobi's personal life. He than followed Tobi to into the cafe at the time they were to meet Tobi's friends, and was definitely surprised to see a group of people. And he instantly knew why Tobi had given them the nicknames that he had.

"Fish-face" was actually named Kisame, "Flower-Man" was Zetsu as Tobi had said, "Uchiha-san" was Itachi Uchiha, "Potty-Mouth" was Hidan, and "Money-Man" was Kakuzu. He introduced himself but it wasn't nessesary for Tobi already explained it in his text message to Itachi, who had already told the rest. He tried his best to not feel intimidated but they were all so tall... Deidara was 5"3 and the rest of them were around 5"8-6"3 the very least. "Oi, Fucker why you staring at us like that, huh? Were not some zoo-exhibit, now sit down and talk." He heard the one known as Hidan say to him in a rather .. vulgar language. He did as he was said to, and looked around at the group, analyzing each one of them carefully. He than was flicked on the back of the head by Hidan, and than Itachi telling him to knock it off, which lead to Kisame to flick Itachi, which lead Itachi to push Kisame and missed, Kisame dodged Itachi's hand and knocked over a glass of water with icecubes on Kakuzu's money he was counting, leading to Kakuzu yelling at everyone to shut up while he dried his precious money, which happened to piss Hidan off for Kakuzu not paying attention in the first place. "Oi, Kakuzu, shut up fucktard, and stop counting your damn money and pay attention, bastard money-lover." Deidara felt incredibly shocked at what just happend, but started chuckling at everything which lead to Hidan getting Deidara into a head-lock saying "Whats so funny pretty-boy?" He said smiling devishly, while Deidara tried jabbing Hidan in the stomach with his elbow.

"Hidan, knock it off, let Deidara go." Itachi said this staring at his glass of water intently. After being let go, he glared at Hidan who smirked back at him. "So Deidara, I heard you saved Tobi from some muggers." Kisame grinned at Deidara as he ruffled Tobi's hair, and heard Tobi complain. "Fishy-San, Don't mess up Tobi's hair, Tobi made it nice for Sempai!" He yelled at Kisame who in return raised an eyebrow. "Who's this sempai your talking about?" Which lead Deidara to look away while Tobi yelled "Dei-san is Tobi's Sempai! Sempai saved Tobi" He knew Tobi was pointing towards him but Deidara sighed anyways and looked at kisame and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "W-what?" he said bluntly. "Your Tobi's Sempai, well thats a first for everyone." He heard Kakuzu mutter and he asked why, Hidan answered with "Because he didn't give you a weird-ass nickname like the rest of us motherfuckers." Deidara watched Itachi frown at Hidans use of language while Deidara chuckled at his honesty. He liked that this group didn't have to be forced politeness, but was calm and casual with him and rather loud.

After a a half and hour or so, Deidara was sitting in between Tobi and Hidan, across from Kisame and Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu on the sides of the table.. It was an especially long hour after being asked questions of why he looked like a girl, and after frowning at them all, they didn't ask again. Than while watching them all talk to eachother, Deidara got thinking, and asked Tobi where he lived so he could drop him off, only did he realize when the table got a bit quiet, that he looked around to see them all looking at Tobi and Deidara. Deidara cleared his throat and nudged Tobi so he could look up. "Uh, Sempai? Tobi doesn't want to go back there.. " He said quietly.. "That's right, Tobi, where have you been staying these past couple days?" he heard Itachi ask quietly. "Ah, I stay at Sempai's apartment! I like it there, and Sempai doesn't even complain!" Deidara frowned and whacked Tobi on the back of the head lightly. "Fool, you can't stay there forever. Where you do you usually stay?" He asked looking around the table. It wasn't until Kisame spoke that it made sense. "Tobi usually takes turns crashing at each of our places for a bit.. You see, Deidara, Tobi's home isn't really.. stable. If you would call it that.. " He said glancing at Tobi who had been a bit quiet. "Yes, well, if it would be alright with you, Deidara, could he stay with you a bit longer?" He heard Itachi ask and Deidara nodded slowly looking at Tobi. "Uh, yeah, sure, hm."

After he said those two words, he instantly regretted it as Tobi flung himself onto his 'sempai' and started yelling how much he looked up to Deidara. He frowned and shook him off and stood up. "Well I'll be going now.. Nice meeting you guys.. Come on Tobi." He said taking a step towards the door with Tobi on his trail. "Hey, Deidara, were all meeting here tomorrow, if you could come and bring Tobi along while your at it." He heard Kisame say this, and nodded waving to them. Deidara wondered if he did the right thing agreeing to let Tobi stay with him and sighed continuing on with his day, with Tobi.

~Chapter 2 complete?~

Okay I'm going to leave this chapter at that. Chapter three here I come!

Authors Note: So I personally don't like the chapter, but thats just me, because I think everythings going too fast and Tobi's staying with Deidara? Shouldn't it be Sasori XD Nope! Well your'll see Sasori soon enough trust me.

I know I know, this chapter was completely short, and random, it went by fast as Deidaras already meeting the rest of the gang;) anyways, tell me if you have any ideas. Dun dun DUNNN... FISHY-SEMPAI RULES! 3 Nah, I rather like Hidan! Whoo! Go hidan fan-girls! I heard Hidan-fangirls are the most crazy ... I have no idea waht their talking about XD ... Rawr!


	3. Chapter 3 Careful

Exlaim! SasoDei Story

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: Hey people in the world out there... unless your outer space aliens.. ;) Anyways I always hate when authors on fanfiction don't update soon enough, so I'm going to try to update at least once a week. I'm going to try! More reviews please? I always get motivated when I read some:) Ideas for chapter four are appreiciated! Any pairings you guys want? Well lets get to the story... Hopefully I'll do good on this one, huh? ^_^ btw I will include other characters such as: Naruto and the rest, and the minor characters that I love oh so much, such as: Genma, Hayate, Izumo, and don't forget Kotetsu! :D

Chapter 3:

Deidara walked on the sidewalk quietly and was looking around him at the weird stares and remembered why they were looking at him like that. In fact if Deidara were some stranger on the sidewalk looking at some person that looked like a girl, with a sleeping teenage boy with an eyepatch on being given a piggy-back around town, he'd think they were strange too. So sadly Deidara couldn't blame them, he sighed as he remembered the events that took place a few minutes earlier.

Deidara was walking away from the cafe 'Akatsuki' with Tobi on his trail and after awhile he heard Tobi's footsteps stop behind him and as Deidara was about to turn around to see what stopped him, he heard Tobi's cruel high-pitched child-like voice yell out "Deidara-sempai! Tobi can not walk any longer! Tobi's scared he's going to step on a crack and break his mothers back, sempai help Tobi, he's stuck!" Deidara cringed at his voice and turned around to see Tobi surrounded by tiny cracks in the pavement and resisted the urge to facepalm himself and walk away from Tobi forgetting about him, but no, he couldn't so he sighed and walked up to Tobi who was screaming at Deidara to be careful. Deidara instantly regretted telling him about the 'if you step on a crack you break your mothers back' story. Now he was stuck with a paranoid Tobi, which was never ever good.

And that was how Deidara ended up giving Tobi a piggy-back ride and how Tobi fell asleep on him. And Deidara decided he would just go along with it, as long as he didn't have to hear Tobi's annoying voice. He remembered asking Itachi at the cafe if Tobi was always like that and he shrugged and said he'd get used to it.. But Deidara really doubted it. "Tobi has his moments, Deidara. Don't worry" He shook his head at Itachi's words and frowned, like hell Tobi was 'normal' he was far from normal. He was too hyperactive, and annoying. Deidara wondered why in hell he had agreed to keep Tobi with him and couldn't find an answer.

After a lot of walking and Deidara shuddering in disgust as he felt Tobi drooling on his neck, Deidara made it to the art shop and tried to use a hand to open it but he was using both of them to hold Tobi up. That was when a man inside saw him and opened the door for him. "Here you go, come on in, sorry about that." Deidara nodded and said thanks to the man. He looked at him, and noticed he was wearing the same clothes that Izumo had been wearing last time, so that had been the uniform after all, Deidara thought to himself. He looked around as he entered and saw Izumo by the counter almost asleep and waved to him. That greeting woke him up quickly as he stood up and walked over to Deidara.

"Hey Deidara, who's this, your boyfriend?" he said chuckling and saying 'kidding' as Deidara glared at him. "No this is Tobi, he's staying at my place for a bit, until he finds a different place to stay. What are you doing sleeping on the job, huh?" He said casually walking down an aisle. He looked at Izumo to see him trying to get the attention of his co-worker. "Hey, Kotetsu, this is who I was talking about earlier, who stopped by two days ago. Hey Deidara, come and meet someone!" he heard Izumo call out. He sighed and remembered about Tobi still sleeping on his back and decided not to wake him up unless he wanted the whole store to be destroyed.

So as Deidara stood up trying to balance Tobi on his back, he walked over to the two workers, and smiled a bit. "So I just met this kid named Deidara, you should introduce yourself." Izumo said nudging the person next to him. "Knock it off, Izumo, I'm busy.. I'm kotetsu, by the way, nice to meet you, Deidara right?" He heard Kotetsu say as he pushed Izumo playfully. "Heh, yeah that's me, back at you, so are you two friends, or something, hm?" He asked not too interested. "Yeah were roomates, who work here together, your our first customer in awhile now, besides Akasuna, most people don't bother with a store like this." Izumo said a bit sadly. Deidara was shocked and replied quickly "What? How could people not like this place, its full of many useful supplies that.. " Deidara trailed off and noticed Tobi was awake. "Oh no." Deidara said his eyes wide. "Wha-" Both Kotetsu and Izumo said in unison. But it was too late, Tobi had jumped off Deidaras back and had glomped the two to the ground hugging them so hard they looked like the couldnt breathe.

Deidara shook his head and grabbed Tobi by his collar and lifted him off of the two in pity, and whacked Tobi on the head lightly. "Tobi, don't go around hugging strangers, hm?" he growled at Tobi and dragged him down the art aisle whacking Tobi if he even tried to touch the items on the shelves, in fear of him completely obliterating everything he touches. Which was much of an over-exaggerated thought, but Deidara wasn't taking any chances... Not with Tobi. While keeping an eye on Tobi and picking out materials, Deidara walked to the checkout and paid for his purchases but not before hearing yelling coming from a corner of the store, Deidara looked behind him and saw Tobi... NOT there.

He tried not to panic, but with Tobi, there was no telling what would happen. He sighed and went to investigate, and walked down the farthest aisle and looked around to see supplies.. on the ground and found Tobi on top of someone! "Tobi, get off of the random person, hm!" He took Tobi's collar and picked him up off the man.. with red hair. "But sempai, Sasori-san is here! Sempai!" He heard Tobi crow in delight. Deidara didn't bother looking at the stranger that Tobi called 'Sasori' instead, he ignored him and left to retrieve the items he left on the check-out counter and literally dragged Tobi out of the store before he could 'harm' anyone else, and by harm, Deidara meant by glomping them. Before he left he swore he could've heard something along the lines of "Hn, kid tackles me to the ground knocking everything over, and the one in charge doesnt even help pick up after him... Stupid Tobi.." Deidara raised an eyebrow at Tobi but didn't say anything.

A few minutes away from the shop and Tobi jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk, making him look idiotic, Deidara took the silence to his advantage and asked Tobi about the man in the store. "So Tobi, hm? Seems you knew that person you .. er 'glomped', you called him "Sasori", and he seemed to know you as well.. so who is he?" He said putting his hands in his pockets in case Tobi tried to hold them again. "Oh, you mean Sasori-san! Deidara-sempai, Sasori-san is part of Tobi's group of friends! He's usually at Akatsuki too! Sasori-san doesn't like Tobi too much though.. " He frowned and looked at Tobi's somber expression and felt bad and placed an arm on Tobi's shoulder "Its okay Tobi, I mean you got your other friends who look after you, and now you have me, hm.. Anyways.. " Deidara looked away a bit embarrased as Tobi grinned at him "Does sempai liiikkeee Tobi!" Deidara was surprised at Tobi's question and frowned, a bit red in the face and whacked Tobi on the head lightly "Fool! I was just being nice, never again though.. anyways, if he's a part of your little 'group of friends' than why wasn't he at the cafe when I was meeting all of them, hm?" He asked curiously looking back at the direction of the art store where they had met this mysterious 'Sasori', Deidara regretted not getting a good look at his face before he left.

"Sempai.. Sasori-san isn't very socialable. He doesn't like being bothered with people, especially Tobi!" He frowned as Tobi said this "Doesn't sound like a nice guy if you ask me, hm." Deidara said this, not liking this "Sasori" very much so far. "No no Sempai! Sempai shouldn't judge Sasori-san! Sasori is a good friend! Tobi likes Sasori-san!" Deidara glanced at Tobi because after he said those words, the atmosphere between them became quiet. The rest of the walk home, Tobi was back to normal as he skipped into the apartment and was being his usual hyper-active self. "Sempai... Deidara-Sempai..." Tobi, trying to get Deidara's attention, started tugging on his arm. "What Tobi?" He sighed looking at Tobi tiredly. "Tobi wants to thank you sempai... for everything. So thank you Deidara-san." Deidara just stood there... quite shocked. "Sempai you okay? You look pale.."

~Chapter 3 complete~

Note: So, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3, I plan to make chapter 4 right after I upload this one, and than your'll get to see more of Tobi's "serious side" Heh, you guys got introduced to Kotetsu 3 and Sasori will be coming up in a chapter or two :D And I'll start on the other characters and they all start highschool... dun dun DUNN. Well yeah. Review? Maybe? No, yes? Maybe so? :D anyways hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4 The First Time

Exlaim! SasoDei Story

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: I'm back, making chapter four before the night ends ... Hopefully I can finish it by tonight on the same day as chapter three! :D Hope you guys like it..

Chapter four: The First Time

Deidara stood there with Tobi holding his arm shaking it gently. "Sempai, sempai?" Deidara shook his head and pulled Tobi off of his arm "Yeah Yeah your welcome Tobi.." He said and layed on the couch wanting to take a nap, he crossed his arms over his stomach and closed his eyes forgetting about school in a day, and forgetting about Tobi. He was just about to drift off to sleep when his eyes snapped open at the sound of his stereo blasting music into the apartment, he shot up off the couch covering his ears and searching for the culprit, and glared at Tobi who was the victim. Tobi turned around smiling and dancing like an idiot until Deidara tackled him and whacked him on the head before standing up with his hands over his ears trying to turn off the stereo.. He shouldve known, that with Tobi in the house, Deidara had no chance at sleep.

5 minutes later and still trying to shut it off, he could just barely hear the doorbell ring and some banging on the door. He finally shut it off and ran to the door throwing it open with Tobi on his trail and was hugged from behind and almost fell over onto the person in front of him if he hadn't steadied himself. He pulled Tobi off of him and growled looking at the person in front of him. Deidaras first impression of him, was that he was a neat freak. He was wearing a white shirt and tie, with black formal pants, the only normal thing about him was his red converse and his messy red hair that looked like he just woke up after sleep. He frowned and saw the teenager was analyzing him as well. "Can I help you, hm?" Deidara said annoyed at having to answer the door, but he was even more annoyed when Tobi pushed past him and hugged the person who looked used to it. Than something clicked in his head. "Sasori-san! Tobi's so glad to see you! Tobi thinks Sasori-san should come inside and play with Tobi" He frowned and pulled Tobi off of the so-called Sasori and put himself in between the two. "So your the infamous Sasori that Tobi's been ranting about. Nice to meet you, hm." Deidara might have said these polite words but he was frowning the whole time.

Sasori didn't seem to care and walked foward moving Deidara out of the way and tugged on Tobi's arm taking him into the hallway. "You know, you shouldn't go around with strangers Tobi, you don't know what theyre like. Come on lets leave, and you." Sasori said this staring at Deidara who looked at them shocked. "Keep down that insistent noise that your always making." Deidara watched them walk about to walk away and grabbed tobi's arm and tugged him back from Sasori "What do you think your doing? Besides it's not me, it's Tobi who makes all the noise. Rude much? You never introduced yourself, hmm?" Deidara said annoyed at this Sasori and almost smirked as Sasori frowned quite angrily. "I'm taking Tobi to my place, he shouldn't go around with strangers, I'm sorry for any trouble he caused you. And if you want to know so badly, my name is Sasori. Now move." Deidara felt a vein pulse in his head at Sasori's rudeness towards him and didn't move an inch, for he was standing in front of Tobi who was watching quietly. "Actually Tobi is staying with me, and I'm no stranger, were friends now, so he stays with me, no matter the trouble. You can go back now." He glared at Sasori who was glaring back. It wasn't until Tobi interrupted that they looked away from eachother.

"Sasori-san, Deidara-sempai, it's alright! I'm staying with my sempai!" Tobi walked over to Sasori speaking to him "Don't worry Sasori-san, this is Deidara, my sempai, and he saved Tobi's life! You could've met him earlier at the cafe with the rest when we met but you didn't show... We all agreed that Tobi will stay with sempai! Please dont take Tobi away from Sempai, Tobi really wants to stay with his Dei-sempai!" Deidara looked at Tobi a bit weirdly.. How much did Tobi really look up to Deidara? More than he should. Deidara decided he'd had enough and took Tobi's arm and walked off with him behind him. "Lets go into town Tobi, goodbye Sasori." He mumbled and watched Tobi wave goodbye to the Sasori standing there with a frown that looked as if it'd never leave his face.

After walking around a park and getting some coffee, well coffee for Deidara, he didn't trust tobi with caffeine, so he ordered him some orange juice. They walked on the path and argued about random stuff until Deidara asked about Sasori. "Hey Tobi, is Sasori always so serious all the time, he's a scary guy.. But I'm just glad he's shorter than me.." Deidara chuckled as Tobi stopped hopping around and turned towards Deideara. "Heh, Dei-sempai, Sasori-san is always like that.. he seems so sad and mad at everyone, someone needs to make him smile... because if he doesnt, he'll die a sad and lonely death! And only Tobi will come to his funeral, and Tobi will cry forever! Because... Tobi cares." Deidara noticed Tobi stopped walking and turned and looked at him. Deidara poked Tobi who was staring into nothingness, until Deidara poked him he jumped and almost tackled Deidara with another hug. "Let go you moron!" He grunted as he pulled Tobi off, trying not to spill his coffee though Tobi already drank his whole entire cup of orange juice. "Lets go home... hm?" Deidara turned to see Tobi looking rather tired and sleepy looked at Deidara with ... aw man, he was using the puppy-dog eyes! Who ever in hells name invented that face will learn PAIN. Either way Deidara sighed and walked to a nearby trashcan by a bench and threw out the rest of his coffee before walking over to Tobi who was still using.. "the eyes."

Deidara walked over to Tobi, and took his arm and slinging it around his shoulder and grunted in surprise as Tobi climbed onto his back. "Oi! What the hell do you think your doing Tobi?" Deidara asked quite loudly, yet Tobi remained tired as usual and yawned in Deidara ear, annoying Deidara that he was tempted to drop Tobi on his butt and run away from the scene claiming he didn't know him. But yet again, he couldnt do it, so he supported Tobi's legs and started walking with Tobi on his back. "This is the last piggy-back ride your'll get from me, you hear me Tobi!" he exlaimed loudly and walked down the path towards the exit of the park. He felt Tobi go limp and wondered if it was the orange juice that made him so tired, if so, he'd have to buy of it, if it kept Deidara from hearing Tobi's loud voice. He looked at the sky and checked his phone carefully, still holding Tobi up, and noticed it was already 7pm, and the sun was almost gone. Surprising, Deidara thought to himself as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Is that you, Deidara? Is that Tobi.. On your back?" Deidara froze at the voice and slowly turned around to see Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan. Great. Deidara mentally facepalmed and sighed, walking over to the group regretting letting Tobi do as he wanted, he knew he'd just get made fun of for it. He could already hear the laughing when he fully reached the three friends. "Uh, yeah, it is, hm. He fell asleep after crawling on my back.." Deidara huffed looking away annoyed at admitting it. He watched Kisame and Hidan laugh quite loudly at him until he heard Itachi speak again. "Both of you, quiet, now. Unless you want to wake Tobi up, than were all in trouble." After that sentence, they both shut up, but still supressing a few chuckles of laughter every now and than. Deidara sighed and looked at the only -in his opinion- 'sane' person of the three people. "Yeah well, it wasn't really planned, so what are you guys doing here anyway?" He asked curiously. Itachi answered with "Simple. Because we had nothing else to do. Hm.." Deidara frowned at the answer. "That's a pretty stupid reason." He said looking away once more.

"Its surprising, you know, I didn't think you and Tobi were so close already" He heard Kisame snicker and Deidara glared at him. "Yes, I heard from a friend that you were walking around like that earlier today, is this true?" He heard Itachi ask, which Deidara reluctantly answered. "Yeah well, it was only because Tobi was too scared to walk on the sidewalk pavement.." He heard Hidan answer with "Let me guess, you told him the 'stepping on the fucking crack and the mothers back' tale." Deidara nodded and started following the others out of the park. "Well anyways, I'm taking Tobi home before he wakes up and goes on a rampage. So see you guys tomorrow at the Akatsuki, right?" Deidara mostly asked towards Itachi, to which he nodded. "Yes, meet us there around the afternoon." And with this said, they all seperated on their own route home. Deidara wondered through his thoughts tryingto distract himself from the drool running down the inside of his shirt. But those words Tobi said kept going through his mind "Sasori-san is always like that.. he seems so sad and mad at everyone, someone needs to make him smile..."

~Chapter four complete~

Authors note: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I did! Deidara finally met Sasori! Heh, did you like the rivalry between Dei and Sasori? It seems like Tobi and Deidara are becoming closer, huh? I know what your thinking, "shouldnt Sasori and Deidara be getting closer" well... no. not yet. We'll get there eventually, don't worry! Look out for the chapters to come! Chapter five tomorrow? I think so! If not, than forgive me D:


	5. Chapter 5 Interesting

Exlaim! SasoDei Story

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: Hey ^_^ chapter five is here! I'm also making chapter six right after... can you believe it! 2 chapters a day! Okay so after chapter six, I'll take a two day break.. maybe. Heh, I just love writing, even if its not the best work. Practice makes perfect, right? Right. So here you are, hope you enjoy chapter five!

Btw, I KNOW they should be starting school on this day, but lets move it to one more day! Great! Than heres ch. 5 for you!

Chapter Five:

~Itachi and Kisame P.o.v~

"Do you honestly think that this will work?" Kisame asked looking around Itachi's apartment closely. "Hm, Yeah it will, according to my calculations, the two of them are complete opposites, if they were in the same room, their'd be massive destruction, but I believe Deidaras the type of person to go along with it. Lets just see what happens, Kisame." Itachi murmured quietly reading his book on the couch and trying not to be disturbed. Kisame at the moment was walking into the kitchen and was getting two glasses of water for Itachi and himself. "Yeah, but the only problem would have to be Tobi, I mean he wouldn't leave Deidara's side, did you see the two of them at the park. This plan has flaws, Itachi." Kisame said as he was walking to the couch, Itachi looking up from his book watched Kisame place the drink on the table. "Kisame, coaster, use it." Itachi murmured going back to his book, hearing Kisame sigh. "Kisame, this plan should work. Just watch and see." And with these words from Itachi, they both were quietly thinking about their discussion earlier that lead to this one. "Come on Kisame, it's time, lets leave." Itachi said looking at the clock next to him on a table. They both left the apartment together, to the place to meet, the Akatsuki.

~Deidara's P.o.v~

Deidara cracked open an eye, trying to shut out Tobi's yelling and pillows being thrown at him but he couldn't. So Deidara sighed got off his lazy-ass and stood up and pushed Tobi out of his room, to get dressed. After all the morning essentials, he walked into the kitchen and sat at the small table seeing Tobi eating... toast. Deidara yawned as he drink his coffee and took out his phone to see it was almost 12:30pm so Deidara dragged Tobi out of the apartment room, as he was locking up he heard a door open and looked to his left to see... Sasori, coming out of a apartment, locking up. Deidara put his keys in his hoodie pocket and watched Sasori. So did that mean Sasori was his neighbor? Deidara mentally facepalmed and said 'great.' Sasori caught Deidara looking at him, and frowned and started walking towards them. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned around looking for Tobi seeing him gone Deidara panicked and looked around. "Tobi? Tobi? Dammit, I already lost him" Deidara muttered to himself. "You looking for this?" Deidara turned around to see Tobi on Sasori in hugging form. Deidara sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you going to the cafe too?" Deidara asked pulling Tobi off of Sasori. "Maybe I am, why would you care." Sasori said this in a monotone voice and walked past Deidara, who frowned and walked after him with Tobi behind them rambling on about his cabbage patch kid collection. "Like I could care about anything you do, besides it was just a question, don't get so worked up about it." Deidara mumbled. "Speak up when your talking to me, brat." Sasori said this like it was serious buisness. "Brat? Tch, don't call me that, I have a name you know." Deidara said glaring at Sasori who wouldn't look at him. "And I could care less, its called freedom of speech, deal with it." Sasori said this deciding to walk faster to get away from the two.

After a 20 minute walk, and Tobi's constant yelling, and Deidara and Sasori clearly arguing, they made it to the cafe and walked inside. Deidara was glaring at Sasori, who was frowing at Deidara. When they walked up to the others, their definitley were some surprised faces. "So Deidara, did you meet Sasori?" Kisame asked looking between the two who wouldn't stop staring menacingly at one another. "Tch, yeah I met him, total jerk, yeah." Deidara said sitting down next to Hidan and Tobi like yesterday. "You don't even know me, so don't call me a jerk." Sasori said sitting next to Itachi and Zetsu. "Than don't call me a brat" Deidara said this non-chalantly to him and went to telling Tobi to quiet down which lead to Hidan yelling in Deidara's ear. "What the hell, hm?" Deidara growled at the violet eyed religious fool sitting next to him who was grinning.

"Anyways, since were all starting our second year of highschool next year besides Pain and Konan of course, I thought we'd all get together and talk, but now I'm regretting it." Itachi said this looking at Deidara in a headlock by hidan who was swearing at him, Sasori glaring at Deidara and talking to Zetsu. It seemed like not everyone was getting along. Kisame smirked, and looked around, the perfect mismatched group of friends. And Deidara was apart of it now. This will be an interesting year, indeed. Deidara frowned at Hidan after being let go, and fixed his hair to cover his left eye.

"So Deidara what are you usually doing in your spare time, you just moved here right?" Deidara turned to Kisame who asked the question and grinned "Yeah, just moved here a week ago, but if you want to know, I'm an artist, yeah." Deidara said this quite proudly as he loved his art more than anything in the world. This perked up Sasori's interest as he turned to look at Deidara. "That's interesting, you know, because Sasori here, is an artist as well, or we'd like to think so." Itachi murmured looking at Sasori now who was staring at Deidara. "Oh really, hm?" Deidara said trying not to sound interested, but in reality, he kinda was. "It's true, brat." Sasori said folding his hands together, letting his chin rest on his hands. "Than what do you excel in?" Deidara asked looking at Sasori who had a bored expression on, but you could see in his eyes he was also happy someone asked him. "Well I create puppets, and I'm good in woodworking" He stated simply enough "Hm... Sounds boring." Deidara stated this trying to piss Sasori off, who in fact twitched and scowled at Deidara. Everyone else sat quietly watching the two argue. "Than tell me what you do.. Brat." Sasori said, emphasizing the 'brat' part. Deidara smirked and told everyone in great detail, about how he sculpted clay into magnificent sculptures and enjoyed to set them on fire. To this news everyones interests in Deidaras art increased as they asked him questions. "What a fool, you waste you scupltures and watch them burn away, what a waste. Art is meant to last, not to be gone in an instant, its to be left eternal for others to marvel at for a long period of time. Brat, you know nothing about art." Sasori stated as Deidara grinded his teeth at Sasori.

Everyone became quiet at the two, but everyone perked up when the food came to their table. Deidara smiled at his nachos and was about to eat one when Hidan swooped in and took one of HIS chips and dipped it in HIS nacho cheese. "Hidan, you asshole, what are you doing, eating MY food, hm?" Deidara stated quite angry at the Jashin-fool, who was happily eating Deidaras chips. Hidan merely smirked at Deidara and took another one until Deidara snapped it away from him. "Mine." Deidara ate it quickly before Hidan could react, he took the whole container of chips and moved it in front of him. "Mine now, blondie." Hidan grinned and started eating his food, and Deidara merely frowned and watched. Itachi had ordered a salad, Kisame had fish sticks surprisingly, zetsu had a salad, sasori wasnt eating anything, and tobi had a full out meal in front of him. And kakuzu wasnt eating due to the cost of the food on the menu. And well Hidan had planned from the start to steal the poor blonde artists food. It wasn't until a light tug on Deidaras arm that brought his attention to Tobi.

"If you want, Deidara-sempai, you can share with Tobi!" Deidara frowned hearing Tobi's voice, but recognized the sincerity in it. So throughout that meal Tobi shared his food with Deidara willingly and Deidara also paid for his meal, due to the fact he knew Tobi wouldn't have any money on him. "So you guys all go to same highschool, right? The one I'm going to?" Deidara asked mostly Itachi knowing he was the only one who was -again in Deidara's opinion- 'sane' of the group. But instead Sasori answered. " Yes, so I would assume your'll have some classes with each of us, and having lunch hour with us, but it's sure that your'll have most of us in all of your classes." Deidara nodded and continued to ignore Sasori. "Well than, Tobi and I will head out before its evening, maybe walk around town till its dark out." Deidara stated pushing Tobi out of the booth so they both stood up. He checked his phone and noticed it was already 2:45pm so they started walking out the door when a hand stopped them. It was Sasori. Deidara turned around to face him, and was surprised when he said he was tagging along.

It was an agonizing 10 minutes of walking the streets on the sidewalk with Tobi and Sasori, of all people in the world, Tobi wouldn't stop begging Deidara to give him another piggy back ride because he was afraid of more muggers. "Good excuse for a ride Tobi, but the answer is the same, no." Deidara stated simply, not even bothering to look at Tobi nor Sasori who was just listening quietly. "Sas-" "No Tobi." Sasori didn't even give Tobi the chance to ask him. We heard Tobi whine, but he kept quiet after that. Deidara was smart not to look into Tobi's eyes because he kenw he'd use .. 'the eyes' again and he'd willingly give in, but he wouldn't, not in front of Sasori. Deidara shook his head "Another, hm? Heh, you two, are a nuisance." He heard Sasori mutter, Deidara ignored him and was starting to get a headache.

"Ooh sempai, sempai! Tobi has a surprise for you! Close your eyes sempai! Close em!" Tobi started yelling, jumping around Deidara who pushed him away and walked next to Sasori hoping Tobi would leave him alone. "Can't it wait, Tobi? Were almost home anyways" Deidara sighed and smiled when they finally made it to the apartment complex. Sasori watched the two stand in front of their door while Deidara looked for his keys. "What are you doing here Sasori, aren't you going to your own apartment? Because you sure as hell aren't staying in mine." Deidara stated finding his keys. "Of course not, but I'm gonna stick with Tobi for a bit. If you don't mind." Sasori said this as if he didn't care about Deidara at all. Deidara opened the door and they all walked inside, Deidara sulking because Sasori was inside as well examining his home. But it became even worse when Tobi was going to show Deidara his surprise. Tobi had gotten behind Deidara and covered both his eyes so he couldn't see and was yelling in his ear. Deidara's first reaction was panic. "Tobi, you fool let go of my eyes!" Deidara yelled elbowing him in the gut and felt him fall to the ground so Deidara could see again.

He turned around to see Tobi on the ground looking up at Deidara sadly, and than he looked at Sasori who was staring at Deidara with his eyebrows raised. Deidara sighed and kneeled down to Tobi's level. "Sorry Tobi, I don't like it when people mess with my vision... Anyways, Sasori you should leave, its already late from walking around town." Deidara stated and watched Sasori frown and left without another word. After all that trouble Tobi only showed Deidara a picture with scribbles in crayola crayon of a bunny eating a carrot. "Very... artistic Tobi... Anyways there really was no point in him following us, if I just kicked him out, heh too bad." Deidara said this and dragged Tobi over to the couch and watched tv with him. This school year will be interesting enough.

~Chapter five complete?~

Note: I don't know if I'll change this chapter or not, I had trouble writing it, I can't wait to just get to the school days, and than it gets interesting. I might come back and change the ending of this chapter or tweek it because to me, this chapter was a bit boring, but I'm exhausted today, and it was supposed to be a "lazy day" for me, i'll try my very best for chapter six tonight. ^_^ we'll see more of fishy sempai, and sasori, and how classes go :D well your'll just have to read to find out.. hm?


	6. Chapter 6 Safe

Exlaim! SasoDei Story

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: Okay, thanks to you reviewers you have managed to get me off my lazy ass and get me to write yet another chapter. So thank you ^_^ Hopefully this story is good enough... Extra long chapter? I think so ^_^ Thanks for the support, keep the reviews coming one by one, even if slowly, they really help my motivation to keep this story going, aheh. We have ALOT of chapters to get through, so I get a bit impatient, but hopefully I'll stick through with this story, huh? I hope so, I'm not really patient, if you want to know, kinda like Sasori, huh? :D Anyways here you guys are, the new chapter! Might make another in a couple days! :)

Chapter six: Safe

Deidara woke up before the sun even started showing, thanks to his alarm clock, and remembered what day it was. It was his first day at his new highschool. He groaned and rolled over onto his side with his eyes closed. Thoughts ran through his head concerning what he should wear, how he day would go, how he'd find his classes, lunch, making friends, and trying not to get bullied by upper classmen for the way he looks. Although he was not admitting he looked like a girl, Deidara couldn't help but think that his hair could be mistaken from behind. He sighed and kept quiet and listened to the birds start to chirp outside his window. He'd decided to lay down for at least a few more minutes before getting up and yelling at Tobi to wake up. But that was when he heard breathing... other than his own.

Deidara's eyes shot open and he looked across from him to see Tobi sprawled out on his bed next to him. Deidara's eye twitched and he grinded his teeth, and took his pillow he was laying on and threw it with full force at Tobi's face until it hit his face. Deidara grumbled and got out of bed, looked at Tobi, and pushed him onto the floor roughly, and went into the bathroom quite quickly hearing Tobi's high child-like voice spring up from the ground. Deidara merely locked the bathroom door, and took to taking a quick shower. Afterwards he pulled out his clothes that he was to wear today and got dressed, before putting his hair up into its usual half pointail, and eyeliner. After brushing his teeth and everything, he stepped out of the shower, to see Tobi rush in yelling "Sorry Sempai, Tobi has to take a potty break!" and shutting the door after Deidara was out. Deidara rolled his eyes at Tobi's childish use of words and got his black bag and swung it over his shoulder waiting for Tobi who only took 5 minutes to get ready, since well... He's Tobi.

Tobi had rushed down to the kitchen and past Deidara to get there first. When Deidara walked inside the kitchen he saw Tobi was trying to make breakfast, and was failing miserably. And by miserably, he meant Tobi almost made his toast catch fire, he had tried to make scrambled eggs, and there was yolk on the floor and walls, and there was milk spilled on the counter. Deidara grit his teeth and walked over and started cleaning, cooking, and practically tying Tobi to the kitchen chair to not touch anything more and be destructive as he always was.

After a long time making breakfast, and actually eating it, it was quite hard to eat when Tobi started flinging his scrambled eggs at Deidara's face. He glared at the sidewalk as Tobi and himself walked through town, Tobi chattering away about how he was excited to go to school with his senpai, while Deidara stayed quiet and often looked around him at the trees and what not. It wasn't long until they arrived at the highschool, and Deidara tried to distance himself from the excited and hyper teenager that always followed him. "Tobi, why don't you leave me alone now." Deidara suggested turning around and watching Tobi stop before he could bumb into his senpai. "But Senpai, Tobi wants to be around his Deidara senpai!" Tobi said enthusiastically before Deidara grumbled and just allowed him to follow him. He walked through the hallways to the locker that was assigned to him, he had already went through all his classes, and a map of the school, and his locker and lunch code, and everything weeks before he even moved. So it was an understatement, when someone said Deidara was prepared for his new highschool.

Deidara had already gotten a lot of attention even before classes started, so he really wasn't looking foward to his first class, along the way through the hallways, Tobi left to go to his class sadly, and bounded off. Deidara wondered if he'd get his first class with either of Tobi's friends that he had met from the Akatsuki. Since Sasori, the bastard, had forewarned Deidara that he'd most likely have one of them in every class, he wasn't surprised when he saw Hidan in the same class period as him. Hidan was currently glaring at the teacher, whos back was turned and writing on the white board, but when he rolled his eyes he saw Deidara standing by the door looking around, and grinned and got up and loped on over to him. When Deidara was greeted by Hidan, by being put into a headlock, to most students it didn't seem normal, but to Deidara and Hidan, already, it seemed like they were just saying hello to eachother. Deidara grinned and elbowed Hidans hard stomach of muscle, and stood up straight fixing his hair when Hidan released him and punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey blondie, seems we have the same class together, eh?" Deidara rolled his eyes at the religious mans choice of nickname and smiled a bit, and nodded.

After Hidan pushed Deidara into a seat next to him, he noticed Hidan didn't even pay attention to the teacher as the lesson started, and payed more attention to Deidara himself, than anything else. Deidara rolled his eyes and concentrated on the lesson for five minutes before realizing he'd already learned, studied, and aced this lesson at his old highschool(s). So with that thought, Deidara turned his attention to Hidan who was already focusing on him, oddly enough. Deidara and Hidan whispered and laughed as they threw random objects when the teacher wasn't looking at some kids in front of them. They looked like the type to bully, but you should never judge a book by a cover. By the end of class, they had assumed right as Hidan and Deidara walked the hallways, seeing the kid they threw paper and pencils at threatening a kid in a corner of a locker bay. Deidara grit his teeth and looked away, knowing he's had his fair share of bullying too. He almost felt bad for the kid, until he looked back and saw the boy grinning and laughing at the bully. Deidara's eyes widened and he asked Hidan who the kid was, who certainly was small and puny, yet there he was being made fun of, and grinning and telling them he'd be important one day. "Psh, that's Uzamaki Naruto. He's quite energetic, definitley annoying, he's a freshman here. Quite a knuckle head. Don't bother with him." Hidan said pushing Deidara through the hallway and to the next class.

"Hey Hidan, which class do you have next than?" Deidara asked knowing he had advanced algebra next, when he told Hidan this, Hidan told Deidara he had that class with Itachi next, and that he had gym. Deidara said his goodbyes and walked to his next class looking inside and saw Itachi sitting front row, reading a book. Deidara rolled his eyes and considered sitting down next to him, but what if Deidara wasn't allowed to? What? Than again, it's a free country, but what if he doesn't want someone like Deidara to sit next to someone as high-classed as the Uchiha. Deidara rolled his eyes telling himself he was being silly and was about to walk over there when he tripped over someones shoe, and was pushed to the ground. Deidara frowned and looked up to see that man from earlier, the one bullying that Uzamaki kid. He was had brown-black hair and devilish brown eyes and was wearing weird clothes that looked a bit gothic and had writing on his arms. He had a vicious glare, as he stalked away from Deidara, but not before telling him to fuck off and move. Deidara got to his feet wanting to punch that guy so badly, but thught against it and looked back at the classrom and almost jumped back in shock when he saw that Itachi Uchiha was staring straight at him with red eyes. He freaked out, but got over it and walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello Deidara, glad you could join. I apologize about how Zabuza treated you, please refrain from him." Itachi stated before diving back into his book. Deidara turned to glare at the Uchiha. "Why are you apologizing for that bastard, tch, he ticks me off already. What was his name?" Deidara asked curiously. "Zabuza Momoichi" Itachi stated not looking at Deidara. Deidara sighed and turned his head to the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in and started talking about stuff that he had learned already but still listened since he had nothing to do. By the end of the class Itachi had a full set of notes on everything the teacher said, neatly written in perferct handwriting. Deidara rolled his eyes, lucky for him, he didn't need to take notes, he didn't need to ask questions, he didn't need extra help, he was Deidara, and he could mentally remember anything if he concentrated. It was like a photographic memory of his, a gift if you per say. After the bell rang, neither Itachi nor Deidara spoke as they exited the class and walked together throughout the hallways. It was almost like a comfortable silence, although he didn't exactly trust the Uchiha yet, they were still aqquantices if you will.

After departing with Itachi, he walked to gym class, but not before Itachi told Deidara where to find the 'group' at lunch. He was told they were usually in the left hand corner of the cafeteria, taking a table to themselves. Deidara nodded to himself, and went to the gym teacher to talk about getting his uniforms. Deidara always did bad in gym, it wasn't because he wasn't physically fit, because believe me, Deidaara was, he just had a bit of a disability. Deidara had never told anyone before of his "disability" and he wasn't planning on it, besides it wasn't that big of a deal, he'd decided he wouldn't let it interfere with school, and even if it did, he wouldn't allow himself to let anyone know. Deidara just couldn't see as well as other students, for he was blind in one eye. He wasn't born with being blind in one eye, it just happened in an accident a year or two ago. The only thing wrong with it, was that for some reason, his eye would be irritated sometimes and if it was really bad he'd have to put something over his eye so he couldn't see, to give that eye a rest. (Kind of like Kakashi's sharrigan, eh?) So usually, Deidara put eyedrops in that eye, every morning and night.

Deidara had just gotten changed in the boys locker room, when he entered the gym he saw Kakuzu, Sasori, and Tobi. Deidara sighed and jogged over to them carefully. "Hey Tobi" Deidara said smiling at the bit taller male, who was ecstatic that his 'senpai' was speaking to him, for he hugged him tightly and lifted him off the floor before letting of him. "Ugh, Tobi, what did I tell you about hugging me like that, when we first me, hm?" Deidara mumbled toward the red eyed teenager was jumping in place with excitment. Deidara turned to Kakuzu and Sasori and wished he hadn't, when he saw them arguing over something. Deidara got there attention quite fast, when he brought out a 5$ bill to Kakuzu's face, and they turned to him, but not before Kakuzu snatched up Deidara's money before he had a chance to blink. "Thanks Deidara, for the free money" Kakuzu mumbled and Deidara twitched and shook his head. "Nevermind that, what are we doing?" He asked looking around.

*Time Skip to end of Gym class*

Deidara, on his first day of gym class was already yelled at 3 times for not doing good enough for a person of his physical strength. Apparently when they were playing baseball, Deidara kept missing the ball, and when he was on the out field he could never catch any of the balls that came at him. When they switched to soccer, they passed to Deidara and he would kick at nothing, get frustrated at himself and just let someone else do the work. When they took a run around the track field, even than Deidara managed to bump into someone a few times and they'd get angry at him, or he'd trip over something. Deidara cursed his eye, and waited for the class to be over. When they had a break and everyone was playing a bit of volley ball Deidara passed, and sat in the bleachers muttering to himself, how he hated gym class now and to forever. That was until Tobi surprised Deidara by jumping on him from behind and hugging him. Deidara frowned and pushed Tobi off muttering silently to himself. "Senpai, Tobi thinks you did good on your first day.." Tobi said enthusiastically. Deidara rolled his eyes and pushed Tobi away "Yeah nice joke Tobi, I've always hated gym. So get used to it." Deidara mumbled and with that said they left to get changed and went off onto their next classes. Sasori and Kakuzu didn't really speak to Deidara, but only chuckled when he messed up, they simply thought he had no talent whatsoever at sports.

Deidara managed his classes with Tobi in history and Hidan and Itachi in his homeroom, before lunch. So he managed to walk with them to the cafeteria. By the time they arrived Deidara and Hidan were laughing their heads off when a bunch of fangirls came up to Itachi and swarmed around him. When they got their own lunches from the lines, Deidara sat himself by Hidan and Tobi across from Itachi and Sasori, and Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu, and 2 others. Deidara glanced at the two mysterious people who looked a year or two older than the rest of the group and poked Hidan and was -much to his disliking- put in yet another headlock. Deidara finally got loose and asked them who they were, to which Itachi answered.

"Deidara, this is Pein and Konan, this is your first time meeting them, so be wise of what you say." Itachi said this in a monotone voice. Deidara nodded and greeted the two, before introducing himself to Pain and Konan. They both ignored him but Pain's eyes widened at Deidara's, intrigued Deidara stared at his strange purple eyes. "Welcome to our group, Deidara. Nice to meet you. I've heard about you through Itachi, especially Tobi." Pain said this and looked away and started a conversation with Konan who was very pretty with purple like hair and amber colored eyes and a labret peircing below her lip, with blue eyeshadow to match her blue-colored type outfit. Deidara looked away, seeing the end ofthe short conversation and turned to eat his food to see it had been half eaten. Deidara sighed and turned to Hidan and seeing him munch on food that looked to be Deidara's he asked Tobi for some of his curly fries.

After lunch was over Deidara had been asked quite mulitple times if he was a girl, and why he looked like one, why he grew his hair out, why he covered his eye as to which he never answered, and also how he met the Akatsuki. Deidara's eyes widened at this strange question and asked the girl named Sakura what she meant. "Oh you dont know? Well everyone around here calls that group 'the Akatsuki' because they always stick together, and you can usually find them hanging around a cafe called The Akatsuki, there almost everyday. So naturally everyone calls them after it. So are you apart of it?" The pink haired girl with turqoise eyes asked him in his literature class while the teacher was taking attendance. Deidara rolled his eyes at how he got stuck in this situation moments before. *flashback to a few minutes ago* Deidara had walked through the door to his next class and was surprised he had noone he knew in this class, and that they had been assigned seats. So naturally Deidara took his seat next to a girl named Sakura who wouldn't leave him alone and kept asking questions.

"Well I guess so, hm?" Deidara said this remembering how Pain had welcomed him to the 'group' so he supposed he was apart of this Akatsuki group of theirs. Sakura had nodded and quickly looked away and Deidara wondered what made this so. It wasn't until he asked her during study break that she whispered that people were 'supposed' to talk to people like you. "What do you mean yeah?" Deidara questioned confusedly. Why couldn't people talk to him? "Well it's because your in a new league of your own. Your apart of the Akatsuki, it's like being an upper classmen." Sakura tried to explain but got flustered and went back to work and Deidara let her, not so sure about this. After his many classes Deidara was glad when it was the end of the day and he walked to his locker and gathered his stuff before walking towards the nearest exit to go home, maybe he should wait for Tobi, Deidara thought to himself. "SENPAI!" Deidara cringed and turned around to see Tobi running at him at full speed and when he caught up and glomped Deidara, they fell to the ground.

Deidara groaned and pushed him off, before getting to his feet and being pushed over roughly, than slammed to the ground. Deidara sucked in a breath from the impact of the kick to his back and lay on the floor gasping for air, his head a bit lightheaded, though he hard Tobi screaming in fear, Deidara groaned and got to his knees and looked up to see Zabuza and a girl who looked at him with a blank expression. Zabuza on the other hand, laughed at him, before calling him a 'weak shithead.' Deidara thought he saw a flash of sympathy in the girl's eyes before they both turned away and walked out of the building. What Deidara didn't know was that Kisame, Hidan and Sasori had sene the whole thing. Kisame ran up to Deidara helping him up, and saw Hidan running out of the school yelling "You bastard, get back here and fight like a man for what you fucking did! Jashin will smite you, you dick!" Sasori rolled his eyes at Hidan's choice of words, and walked up to Tobi telling him to quiet down. Kisame helped Deidara stand up and steadied him.

"What the hell? What is his problem.." Deidara mumbled rubbing his back and taking a few seconds to breathe properly. Kisame shrugged and answered "Probably because your new, look like a girl, and your first day here and your known around the school, also your apart of Akatsuki, kid." Kisame said this grinning at the blonde headed artist. Deidara smiled back and walked over to Tobi and patting him on the head. "Hey don't worry about it Tob's (It's pronounced Tobes xP) if I had seen him coming, I would have dodged. But he was behind me so whatever happened, happened for a reason, hmm. Besides I don't know why he's holding a grudge at me. Lets just go home. Thanks Kisame... Sasori. Where's Hidan?" Deidara questioned. "Heh, Hidan's most likely, beating the daily shit out of that Zabuza bastard." Kisame chuckled ruffling Deidara's head. They all walked outside to see Zabuza walking off, with the girl behind him. And Hidan swearing his mouth off after them both. Deidara chuckled and walked up to Hidan telling him to be quiet, which put Deidara in a headlock. "Alright alright, blondie, just for you. I'll shut up. Just tell me if that Zabuza gives you a hard fucking time again and I'll be there in a second flat." Hidan told Deidara in an almost serious tone which shocked the blonde artist. But he just nodded and told them goodbye before heading home with Tobi beside him and Sasori beside Tobi so he didn't have to be near Deidara, though Deidara didn't complain.

Deidara opened the apartment door and glanced at Sasori as he headed to his apartment as well. Deidara let Tobi in and shut the door and put his bag on the ground and sighed heavily before eating a snack with Tobi who was chattering about his day at school. Deidara found out that Tobi's school time was spent being fawned over by girls who thought his childish act was 'adorable.' Deidara on the other hand, thought it was annoying. Deidara brought some of the clay that he had bought from the art store that was on sale, and brought it to the kitchen counter and was being watched by Tobi who kept surprisingly quiet as he watched Deidara work on his clay, as he began to do the thing he did best, sculpt and design.

~Tobi's POV~

Deidara sempai looked so relaxed and content as he molded the clay, into something beautiful in a matter of minutes, the design came to life. It was so wonderful seeing Dei-Sempai so happy, and peaceful, so Tobi kept quiet watching his sempai work quickly with the clay. He watched Deidara's blue eyes brighten up as he watched the clay form into something much more, the small smile that he did when he was pleased with his work, and the concentrated look when he tried to sculpt something harder than what he usually molded. Tobi couldn't help but marvel.. at.. Deidara himself. He noticed he wasn't even paying attention to the clay sculpture Deidara was working so hard on, not that it wasn't wonderful, because it was, but he was focusing his thoughts on Deidara himself. Like he himself was a work of art, a work of beauty? Tobi shook his head at his silliness and continued watching him. (See I told you Tobi has his moments!^^)

~Chapter 6 Done~

Note: Hey I hope you liked this extra long (in my opinion) chapter! I like it! I'm excited for you guys to read it :D chapter 7 will be written in a couple days, don't worry. This took me like... three hours, so my hands hurt, I'm going sleepy now, BAI! :D


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected

Exlaim! SasoDei Story

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: Hey heres chapter 7 for you guys:3 Hope you liked chapter six, there were some spelling errors, and stuff, that I want to fix.. Spelling nazi = me. xD By the way, big thanks to paniflyer for giving me advice on the chapter. ^_^ *glomps paniflyer* thanks. Here you are, ch. 7:  
Chapter 7: Unexpected

~Tobi's POV~

Tobi opened his eyes and grinned as he glanced to the bedside table next to his bed, and smiled at the sculpture that was painted and polished. Deidara had decided to give Tobi the sculpture, but only because Tobi had asked. 'I wonder why Deidara lets me stay here, when he knows I'm such a nuisance...' Tobi thought to himself. Does Deidara-sempai even consider me his friend? Or an enemy? Or am I just someone he has to look after? Tobi sighed and jumped out of bed, putting on his 'happy' facade. Tobi had fooled everyone except Itachi, with the happy face he puts on every day, but what if it was all a lie? Tobi sighed and shook his head, pulling on a shirt and jeans that Deidara had bought him. Tobi was very grateful that his Deidara-sempai was letting him stay in his own house/apartmemt, and now he got to keep one of his very own sculptures made from Deidara himself, to say Tobi was grateful was an understatement. Tobi put his eyepatch on and smiled and walked into Deidara's room and stood in his doorway stopping, his eye widening a bit. Tobi realized Deidara wasn't wearing a shirt and that made Tobi chuckle a bit and maybe even marvel at Deidara's body. His eyes wondered down his neck to his chest to his stomach until the blankets covered him. Tobi grinned and walked up to Deidara's bed and looked at his hair that was half covering his face, his golden blonde locks splayed out on his pillow. Tobi grinned and reached for a pillow and threw it at his 'sempai's' face making him awake. Tobi, knowing what was going to happen next, jumped out of the way when Deidara tried to lunge at him. And the moring ritual for Deidara and Tobi began. Tobi walked into the bathroom after his sempai, going to sneak up on him and glomp him. Tobi watched Deidara silently from the doorway and watching him brush his teeth and do his eyeliner and hair and eyedrops? Did sempai have contacts? Tobi wants to see them!

~Deidara's POV~

Deidara just finished with his morning ritual when he turned around and saw Tobi running up to him. Deidara frowned when he stuck his face into his which freaked Deidara out. "W-what the hell Tobi, personal space bubble!" Deidara yelled pushing Tobi away slightly but he just went up close again. "Sempai? Does Deidara-sempai wear contacts? Can Tobi see them!" Tobi's childish voice called out as he tried to get close to Deidara's face, much to Deidara's dislike. "No. I don't have contacts you moron. Now leave." Deidara stated. Why does Tobi always have to mess with his business. Speaking of which, Deidara didn't even know how he was surviving what with Tobi following his every move. Soon or a later, he thought, I'm going to go insane. Maybe if I stayed over night at someone elses house just for a night to get rid of Tobi. Or maybe... Someone would take Tobi away from him and let him stay at their place! Deidara grinned at the idea. Its not that he hated Tobi, because truly, Tobi was his friend, but he was just so annoying at times, that Deidara himself couldn't handle it. Deidara shook his head as he walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab a quick snack seeing the time that if they didn't leave now they'd most likely be late to school on their second day. After both of them had eaten something (Tobi had tried to quickly make up a batch of blue pancakes and ended up spoiling everything, so they both ate some poptarts instead) they began walking to school together, talking -mostly arguing- and hurrying into the building before the bell rang.

Deidara rushed in right when the bell rang and sighed in relief. He saw Hidan waiting for him and grinned at the silver haired Jashinist, as he walked over and took a seat next to him. "So blondie, what kept? You were almost late to class. Trying to ditch, eh?" Hidan snickered and Deidara rolled his eyes like he always did around Hidan. Because Hidan was just that ridiculous. "No, my alarm didn't go off, until Tobi woke me up, and he tried to make breakfast, you know.. and things just went down hill. Besides, me? Late, to class? Please, that'd never happen. I've never been late in my entire life, hm." Deidara said smirking at looking at the board where the teacher kept the students attention. "Tch, goodie too shoes, huh? Whatever... So Deidara, meet me at the Akatsuki tonight, bring whoever, Tobi, Sasori, I don't give a fuck. Were all going out somewhere tonight." Hidan said looking at the blonde artist. "Uhm, where, hm?" Deidara question now paying attention when Hidan used his full name. Usually he just called him 'blondie' or 'pretty-boy'... "Probably just out, maybe a movie, or antagonzing little kids in a park... Kidding! Geez, calm your fucking horses." Hidan said rolling his eyes grinning at the blonde who was looking at him incrediously. "Whatever, sure I'll come." Deidara mumbled sleepily. He hadn't gotten much sleep, he was busy thinking and worrying about school, and maybe even about his new found friends, Tobi... and even Sasori had popped up in mind -probably about how rude he was-. Deidara frowned and shook that thought out of his head as he faintly listened to the lesson for the next hour.

After his first class Hidan and Deidara walked the hallways he caught the eye of many people who were staring at them like they were .. scared? Deidara shrugged his shoulders and went on down the hallway, when a certain someone caught his eye. He stared at Zabuzu who was glaring at him from down the hallway looking ready to kill, Deidara frowned. Why was it that Zabuzu seemed to hold a grudge against Deidara, there were lots more kids in this school to bully and make enemies with, but Deidara was innocent and he hadn't done anything wrong to irk the mean looking man glaring at him right that second. Hidan noticed the little scrawl between Deidara and Zabuza and moved closer to Deidara glaring at Zabuza, who also took noticed of this and left for his next class as well. "Like I said, I'm here if that bastard comes back." Deidara looked up at the tall male who was speaking in a low voice, and wouldn't look at Deidara. Although Deidara nodded and said he'd be fine on his own, Deidara couldn't help but at least feel a little frightened by the man named Zabuza. Deidara looked at Hidan meaningfully as they said goodbye and headed to their next classes. Deidara was stuck with Zabuza and Itachi next. He sighed and walked inside the crowded classroom avoiding eye contact by looking at the ground and sat in the seat next to the Uchiha.

"I heard about what Zabuza did yesterday, are you alright? ... Deidara?" Itachi asked glancing at the blonde who was glaring ahead of him at the board. He didn't exactly like the idea of Itachi pitying him. "Tch, I'm fine Uchiha, hmm." Deidara said this ending the conversation and Itachi went back to reading his book. It wasn't long after class that Itachi told Deidara while they walked the hallways that they were meeting up at Akatsuki tonight to which Deidara let the Uchiha know he was already informed by Hidan. Deidara left for gym class dreading it greatly. But either way Deidara got changed and sighed as he walked over to Tobi, and Sasori, and.. no Kakuzu? Deidara wondered where the money-stealer was.. "Hey Tobi, Sasori." Deidara greeted being nice to the redhead, or at least trying. "Where's Kakuzu? Stealing money?" Deidara asked looking around curiously. "No. He was sent to the office... because he was stealing money." Deidara chuckled and rolled his eyes waiting for class to start.

Deidara glared at the gym teacher, who declared that he stay after class. This was only Deidara's second day here, what did the man expect! For everyone to be like the captain of the foot-ball team? Please, like that'd happen. Deidara wasn't even listening as the teacher rambled on about sports and actually trying to be a team-player. Deidara glared at the ground, people like him needed to understand that not everyone's perfect. So what if Deidara was bad at sports? Who cared? Deidara rolled his eyes which got the teachers attention. His teacher was named Guy, what a weird name. And what was even weirder, was how he looked! He had bowl-cut hair, and HUGE eyebrows. After another 5 minutes of being lectured to try harder in his class, Deidara glared at the man as he turned his back to Deidara and walked off. Deidara clenched his fists and scowled at the man. "What nerve... Tch, pisses me off." Deidara growled until he heard another voice call out. "Than actually try to do good in gym, before you fail the class, brat." Deidara turned around and to his surprise saw Sasori of all people leaning in the doorway of the exit of the gym. "What the hell are you doing here, hm?" Deidara questioned raising an eyebrow out of curiousity.

"Kakuzu sent me to check on you after he saw you being yelled at when class was dismissed. Come on, before were late to class." Sasori said in a rather bored tone, and turned his back to go to the locker rooms. When they got inside Deidara unlocked his locker and pulled out his stuff some of it dropping on the floor, like his backup pair of glasses. (YES in this story Deidara has glasses, but he wears contacts instead, so don't worry!) Sasori picked the glasses up and smirked, while Deidara frowned and turned his back to Sasori taking off his shirt and looking for his own in return. "If you looking for this than here." Sasori's voice spoke over his shoulder, so Deidara turned around seeing Sasori with his shirt and glasses in both hands. Deidara grabbed the faded color green vneck shirt and pulled it on. "Was that a tatoo on your chest?" Sasori questioned which Deidara rolled his eyes. "No shit sherlock" Deidara said this and looked for his black jeans and belt before pulling those on and shoving his gym clothes in his locker, locking it in the process.

Deidara moved over to a mirror, looking over his shoulder to make sure Sasori wasn't looking, before pulling out eyedrops and dropping it into my left eye before putting the cap on and placing it in the pocket of my jeans for later use. Early on in the school day, Deidara's eye started becoming more and more irritated, as well as painful. Deidara grabbed his stuff and was about to call for Sasori when his own voice called out. "So what were those for?" Deidara froze and turned around to see Sasori impatiently tapping his foot. "Uhm, contacts, hm?" Deidara came up with the lie and was walking towards the exit when Sasori spoke again. "Is there a reason you can't see in that eye?" Sasori asked and Deidara turned around staring at him confused, how did he get that idea? "W-what do you mean?" Deidara asked "Well I've been watching you in gym, and as much as I want to say you suck, there's more to it, isn't there?" Sasori said this leaning against the wall. Deidara rolled his eyes "Why does it matter? Just go back to your business." Deidara stated before walking out on Sasori and going to his next class. He had it next with Tobi. Than homeroom, lunch, and so on. Deidara sighed. Sasori was watching me in gym? How strange. I'm surprised he's that observative. He knows that I can't see in my left eye. Yeah, that's fine as long as he doesn't spread it around and make fun of me. If other people knew, some would use it to my disadvantage, like Zabuza. But why would he care? Maybe he doesn't. Yeah, he doesn't, wait why am I fussing over something so little. It's just Sasori for Jashin's sake. Geez I'm turning into a Jashinist by Hidan of all people. Deidara rolled his eyes and entered the classroom.

~Tobi's POV~

Tobi was so excited for his next class he ran through the hallways leaving Itachi standing where Tobi left him in conversation wondering what was up with him. Truth was, Tobi didn't even know why he was running into his next class. So there was Tobi, ready to sneak up on his sempai before he knew what hit him. So when Deidara walked in and Tobi tackle hugged him to the ground, people staring at them quite oddly, and to say Deidara was angry was an understatement. As Tobi was pushed off, Tobi got a glance at Deidara's face before he was pulled to his feet and pushed to his seat. "Sempai! Tobi's glad to see you!" Tobi said this sitting down next to his favorite friend. Than Tobi realized, that was Deidara his favorite friend? Were they even friends? Or was -again- Tobi just Deidara's responsibilty. Tobi indeed thought of Deidara as a close friend, due to the fact he saved Tobi's life, and Tobi just generally liked Deidara's presence. Tobi smiled at his sempai and watched him sit down beside him. When class started, Tobi tried constantly to talk to Deidara but Deidara always ignored him and called him annoying. To say the least, Tobi's happiness had died down again and yet...

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi wants to talk to his sempai!" Tobi continued on with his happy act. After class Tobi even walked Deidara to his next class, but was pushed away when Deidara totally forgot about him when Deidara and Hidan started talking. Tobi just observed, his face showing a smile, but his eyes saddened to see Deidara smiling with Hidan. Even with Tobi Deidara just frowned and told him to back off. But why was Tobi so obsessed with this? Tobi shook his head but thoughts still ran through his brain. Why didn't Deidara want to be friends with Tobi? Tobi sigh and was turning around to walk back to class when Itachi stopped him. "Going so soon? Or is it because Deidara has lost interest in you." Itachi's words struck him hard. "Tobi is fine with Deidara ignoring Tobi, Itachi-san... Tobi just wonders why Deidara doesn't want to be friends with me." Tobi said this seeing Hidan and Deidara walk to the far end of the room where they wouldn't be able to hear Itachi and his conversation. "You don't know that for sure, just get going before your late for homeroom. I'll talk to Deidara about it if your worried." Itachi stated saying his goodbyes and watched the young Uchiha leave. Tobi sighed as he walked to his homeroom filled with people he wasn't interested in.

~Sasori's POV~

Sasori knew as soon as the brat rushed out the locker room door, that he held a secret. As annoying as Deidara was, Pein had asked Sasori personally to find out more about him. Apparently asking Deidara personal questions off the bat wasn't going to make the cut, so this would mean Sasori was just going to have to get closer to Deidara to find out information about himself. Sasori personally disliked the idea, but didn't mind it. As Sasori sat in class alone, staring out a window to see it raining out. Sasori didn't have any 'friends' in homeroom. Personally Sasori liked to be alone better than noisy teenagers such as Hidan, and Tobi as the main examples. Itachi was a definite favorite since he kept quiet, and his voice low when talking. Sasori's thoughts went back to Deidara, the boy was definitley hiding something.

~Deidara's POV~

Deidara noticed Tobi leave and frowned, he saw the male looking quite troubled... and for Tobi, Deidara was definitley confused. That wasn't like Tobi at all. Deidara was brought back to attention as Hidan started swearing his head off after someone accidently threw a pencil at him. Boy did he feel sorry for whoever did it.

At lunch when Deidara was aqquiring his food, the lunch lady called him 'ma'am' meaning he was mistaken for a girl... for the 20 millionth time today. Deidara grit his teeth and said thank you before leaving for the lunch table hearing Hidan snicker behind him, since he had heard. And Deidara was seriously contemplating throwing his tray at his face.

~Time Skip to End of School Day~

Deidara sighed and walked to his locker and decided to take a different path to avoid the highschool student rush to leave the building. He saw few students walk through this abandoned hallway. But that was when heard someones voice, but it shocked him more when he heard it was Tobi's. "Tobi's... a good boy..." Deidara walked quickly to the end of the hallway to see Tobi sitting with his orange backpack on the ground next to him. "Tobi? Tobi, are you okay? Your sitting on the ground mumbling.. to ..yourself.." Deidara paused when Tobi looked up at him with big sad eyes, before hugging Deidara saying he was a goodboy. Deidara just rolled his eyes before hugging the hyper-active goofball that Tobi was before letting go grabbing the rather heavy bag on the floor and putting it on his other shoulder. When it looked like Tobi was done being happy that his 'sempai' hugged him he was about to protest to carry his own bag before Deidara stopped him. "I'll carry it. Lets go home." Deidara simply stated before exiting the building with a rather happy but not hyper Tobi, and Deidara wondered why that was.

~Tobi's POV~

Tobi was smiling at his sempai who was carrying his backpack for him. Maybe Deidara did think of him as friends! Tobi marvelled at the idea of being best friends with his sempai.. but Tobi wanted to be very close with his sempai too! Tobi didn't understand it quite completely... "So... Is something wrong Tobi?" Deidara's question as they were walking home together brought thoughts back to Tobi after what happened after class. Zabuza had tooken him and shoved him to a wall barking orders at him to stay away from Deidara for some reason. Why? Even Tobi didn't understand. But after getting punched in the gut and threated that if he told anyone of the exchange he'd go after Deidara next. Tobi looked at his feet and smiled a bit. "Tobi's okay sempai! Tobi was just... just excited to walk home with sempai! Can we make smoothies tonight, sempai?" Tobi questioned.. Deidara sighed and walked a bit closer to Tobi. "We'll see, hey Tobi, were all going out tonight as a group, your coming along with me. Alright?" Deidara stated boredly to which Tobi nodded quickly happy for many reasons. "Hey sempai... -Tobi continued seeing Deidara turn his head towards Tobi showing he was listening- Do you think Tobi and you are friends? Or is Tobi a nuisance?" Tobi questioned sighing at the end.

~Deidara's POV~

"Tobi?" Deidara had stopped and looked at him. Tobi even looked sad, and wouldn't look at him. "Is that what's bothering you Tobi?" No answer. Deidara sighed and put a hand on Tobi's shoulder. "Tobi, your probably my closest friend right now. In fact your the first friend I made when I moved here. A nuisance? I mean I guess your annoying, but definitley not a nuisance like Sasori says. So do-" Deidara was cut off from his previous words when Tobi hugged him in the middle of the sidewalk, where people were staring... great. Just what Deidara needed. Before Deidara could push him off, Tobi let go, a huge smile on his face before pulling Deidara all the way home. To say the least, Deidara was glad Tobi was himself again.

~Chapter complete for now~

I might add to it tomorrow, but its almost 1 am so I need to stop for now^^ I wanted to update as quick as possible, but I've been procrastinating... and I've been REALLY tired lately. Next chapter, the boys and girl -konan- go out! Lets see what happens XD ... I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or I'll just add to this one and make it extra long. You got to see Tobi's true side, and how he thinks. You got to see a bit of Sasori's thoughts, somewhat about Deidara too! Heh, I had a lot of ideas, so many that I totally forgot.. hopefully I'll remember tomorrow and type them down.


	8. Chapter 8 Attention

Exlaim! SasoDei Story

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: Oh Jashin, I hate myself.. It's taken me forever to finish this damn chapter... and its not even that great... And I said I'd try to upload quickly.. Im such a failure.. -facepalm- oh well, enjoy, and Pretty pretty pretty please review so I can see what you think of the story. So here's chapter 8 finally, at long last, after what? 2-4 weeks?

Chapter 8: Attention.

~normal POV~

"SEMPAI! Don't forget about Tobi, Tobi's sorry! Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi just... Tobi's a good boy! Sempai! Wait up!" Hearing Tobi's shrill child-like voice made Deidara walk faster down the sidewalk. Deidara shook his head, that idiot embarrased him. Sure it wasn't that bad, but still, it was slightly embarrasing, and besides, Tobi was getting on hisnerves lately. He was ready to drop him off at Itachi's, and say "Here you go" and leave happily and never look back. Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair and slowed down before turning around to let Tobi catch up. "You better have a good explanation for doing that Tobi, and in front of others too!" Deidara growled his eyes scrutinizing the boy.

"Tobi said he was sorry! Tobi didn't mean to embarrass you sempai! It wasn't even that bad Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said this smiling at Deidara, he could never do anything but smile at the male. Deidara was just that likeable, he was Deidara. "Oh please, than why were they laughing at me, hm?" Deidara muttered as he began walking through the park, not ready to go home yet. The school day was over, and Deidara was in a bad mood. He had a headache from Tobi, he'd been embarrassed in front of his classmates from Tobi, of course, and he just wanted the boy to leave him alone. But to no avail, the hyper-active teen followed Deidara's every step. Deidara looked up at the sky thinking 'Why me?' ...

Deidara thought back again at what had happened in his class with Tobi earlier that day in school. He had just sat down in his seat next to Tobi and class had begun like usual. But when we were handing in papers to the front of the class, -we had 20 minutes of class left- and I had just finished putting my name on the assignment before putting it in the basket. Things were going normally and smooth. Well that wasn't until Tobi grabbed my hand and pulled me back to wait for him. So there stood Deidara and Tobi at the front of the class, looking like they were holding hands, while Tobi wrote his name on the table with his other hand before handing it in and walking to our seats. Deidara gritting his teeth hoping noone had noticed seeing as there was a bit of a crowd around the table. But no, that was just the opposite. "Are you guys a couple? You are, aren't you? Oh how adorable, can't wait to hear what Sakura has to say about this!" The girl named Ino ran off leaving Deidara dumbstruck standing by his seat with Tobi jumping up and down yelling 'Tobi's a good boy, Tobi will be a good boyfriend' and trying to hug Deidara, which only made things worse, seeing everyone turn their eyes to the two Akatsuki members who were STILL holding hands. Deidara growled and ripped his hand from Tobi's and sat down glaring at anyone who turned to stare at him or Tobi. He gave them the best 'death glare' that said 'you have 5 seconds to live'.

"You ass, now look what you've done. People are going to think were a fucking couple, and now I'm starting to sound like Hidan! Of all the people, oh this is just fucking perfect!" Deidara frowned and laid his head on his arms not daring to look at Tobi who was giggling and talking? Deidara glanced up to see girls surrounding him. Deidara's eye twitched before he was surrounded too. What the hell? He heard stuff being said like: "Oh you and Tobi are so adorable together!" "It's even better that Deidara looks like a girl" Deidara growled at the one who said this and before he could stop anyone else from saying nonsense he heard "Its no surprise, most people in the Akatsuki who are close, become a couple." Deidara wanted to gag at that thought, but was it true? If so, he'd have to talk to Itachi about it and find out just who was together. He didn't wan't weird rumors flying around him.

Deidara rolled his eyes and stayed far away from Tobi as possible, but now Tobi had it stuck in his head that they were together. So naturally, rumors went around pretty quickly. So at lunch, Deidara sat as far from Tobi as possible, and glared at the members who tried to ask if the rumors were true, to which they confirmed it wasn't judging by Deidara's 'Death Glare'. So than after being teased and a bit laughed at by some older males and even younger ones throughout his next classes, Deidara almost ran out of the school by the end of the day, grateful that it was a holiday the next day. So now here was Tobi and Deidara in the park, with Tobi on Deidara's heels apologizing saying 'Tobi's a good boy' and all that crap. "Forget about it Tobi, besides were going out tonight, with the rest, so we have to get home to get ready. I'll have to let you borrow some more clothes, than we can go buy some more tomorrow." Deidara mumbled thinking of how much money he had in his bank account, which was surprisingly a lot. Deidara had gotten a job at an early age in and worked hard even if he was just a kid. He knew he'd need the money later in his teenage days so he'd saved up. Also Deidara's parents had given him quite an amount of money to live on his own.

Deidara sighed and turned around having Tobi run into him and ending in them both falling, Tobi ontop of Deidara. "Ah, fuck you landed on me!" Deidara growled as he reached to rub the back of his head since he'd hit it on the rocky pavement. "Tobi was just being Tobi! Tobi's sorry sempai!" Deidara rolled his eyes and told Tobi to get off but not before he saw a bright flash in front of his eyes making his vision a bit blurred before he looked up trying to push Tobi off in the process to see Kisame holding a camera, Itachi staring at us amusedly, Hidan laughing his ass off, and to make it worse, Sasori was there scowling at us like we were kids. Deidara growled and pushed Tobi off before standing up and brushing dirt off his pants and sweatshirt. He glared at Hidan who was snickering, and was about to punch Kisame after he made a comment along the lines of "You sure those rumors aren't true" and chuckling. But Itachi interrupted him as Deidara's fist was about to make contact with Kisame saying "We were on our way to yours and Tobi's place when we took a stroll through the park, and surprisingly found you two here instead, and we took the picture to make memories last if your wondering." Deidara huffed and crossed his arms. "Heh, why is it that whenever me and Fish-Fuck, and Uchiha-Bastard take a fucking walk through the park we find you and Tobi in the most fucking weirdest positions." Hidan said this, using Kisame as support as he bent over silently laughing, Deidara glaring. Itachi was also glaring at Hidan for the new 'nickname' as Hidan would say. Kisame wasn't very happy about being called 'Fish-Fuck' either. "There were other times you were like this with Tobi?" Deidara stared at Sasori and rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault Tobi's a clumsy idiot." Deidara mumbled as Tobi who was talking the life out of Kisame bounded over to Deidara yelling 'sempai!', Deidara sighed and started walking on his own to his apartment, Tobi on his heels, as he heard footsteps behind him, he knew they were following him as well.

Deidara opened his apartment door and watched Tobi fly in followed by everyone else. "I'll go get ready for tonight, come on Tobi, lets go." Deidara said and took off his sweatshirt. "You guys can make yourself... scrap that, Itachi make yourself at home. Hidan and Kisame, don't touch anything. Sasori... just... yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes at Hidan and Kisame's reaction and pulled Tobi upstairs to pick out some clothes. He could hear Hidan and Kisame snickering and whispering something, and Deidara could probably tell what it was about. He just ignored them both and pulled Tobi over to his dresser taking out some clothes that were worthy of going out tonight. He handed Tobi a pair and his own, before shoving him into the bathroom, and so Deidara could change in his room. So after that he took off his blue jeans and pulled on his black ones, and took off his shirt. He picked out a belt and some converse, before picking up his shirt. "Sempai! Tobi's done!" Tobi's shrill voice making Deidara jump a foot in the air, and turn around angrily, before Deidara could say anything, Tobi spoke again. "Ooh does Sempai have a tattoo! Let Tobi see!" Deidara stepped back when Tobi came up close examining his Tattoo, Deidara merely rolled his eyes and let him. To say the least, he was quite proud of his 3 tattoos. He had another mouth tatoo with a unique design on his chest over where his heart would be. Deidara slapped Tobi's hand away when he started tracing the design with his finger. When Tobi was finished examining his tattoo, Deidara pulled on his shirt and jacket before pushing Tobi out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oi, Deidara I'm leaving, meet you guys at the cafe, if I don't get to Kakuzu he won't get off his lazy ass and meet us there, something about 'wasting his money' or some shit like that. So see you fuckers later!" And with that said, the rest just watched him leave, except Tobi who screamed and covered his ears so he wouldn't hear the profanities coming from Hidan's mouth. To which Deidara whacked Tobi on the head. "Shut up fool, were leaving too." Deidara said getting everyone's attention as they filed out of the apartment.

~1 hour later~

The whole group was finally at the Akatsuki cafe, Hidan and Kakuzu showing up late, much to Sasori's displeasure along with everyone elses. Just Sasori more so, because he's so impatient. By the time Hidan and Kakuzu arrived, Sasori was pacing the resturant and complaining, big time. Deidara was almost relieved to see the silver haired Jashinist when he walked through those doors and Sasori stopped complaining much to everyones liking. "Oi, stop saying shit like that puppet-fucker, we weren't that late. Besides it was Kuzu's fucking fault! He wouldn't get off his lazy-ass, like usual" Hidan yelled getting Sasori's attention and a very scary glare coming from Kakuzu that had some killing intent within it. Itachi watched somewhat amusedly, knowing Sasori would snap any moment, but surprisingly, he didn't. He just grimaced and walked out the doors, with the rest following slowly behind.

Deidara was walking silently next to Tobi and Hidan who both kept chattering, though Deidara ignored them completely, his main focus was on his surroundings, and the people within range. He studied Kisame, and his blue skin, and spiked hair, he was a mysterious guy, but with pointed teeth, it just made him more intimidating, but in all reality he was a good enough guy, Deidara had talked to him once or twice. His next focus was on Itachi who was almost always quiet, answering everything with 'hn' and his eyes, were the most scary, they were normal dark brown, but for as short as he'd known him, when he was angry or upset, you could see his eyes become red and violent, like he wanted to kill someone. He noticed Pein and Konan were again, not there, but he hadn't bothered to ask. Next, Deidara's eyes rested on Sasori's form that was walking ahead of them, noone bothering to talk to him, his face with an expression of nothing. Deidara frowned at Sasori, 'what was with this guy?' he thought to himself. He looked so lifeless, and bored, yet he came along with us anyways? Deidara shrugged and told himself he probably had his reasons, and left it at that. He glanced at the two idiots talking there heads off into Deidara's ears.

He decided to listen in on what they were actually saying. "and than the religious dude said God will punish me if I kept talking that way, and I was like 'Bitch please, I'm Jashin's personal servant sent to earth to teach everyone about the power of Jashin, so don't start saying shit like that to me.' so than I started this big fight, and yet I didn't have a chance to convert anyone when the police showed up.. something about attacking a citizen of the city.. Psh Im a fucking citizen like everyone else. Pissed me off." Deidara rolled his eyes and chuckled at the Jashinists enthusiasm which was returned with a weird look from him who didn't find the story laughable, or amusing in any way.

He than listened to what Tobi was saying, or more likely yelling, so I guess that's why people were staring at them on the sidewalk... Deidara shrugged and actually paid attention to the brunnette-haired boy, but cringed in the process. "So than the pretty lady yelled at Tobi for being loud and obnoxious, and that Tobi wasn't allowed to bring sweets into the Library... But Tobi loves his sweets, just like Tobi loves his sempai!" Deidara's hand covered Tobi's mouth after his remark and noticed Hidan and Kisame, who were in hearing range of Tobi's loudmouth, gave the two weird looks.

Deidara knew they were gonna tease him about Tobi's words later on, and that he was doomed. He snapped back to reality when they stopped at a bustop that Sasori said was to be here any minute. ~Few Minutes Later~ Deidara's mind was once again torn away from his thoughts when Hidan's words reached him. "Oi, Blondie, snap the fuck out of it before I smite you." Deidara turned towards Hidan who's deathly glare softened. "Come on, the bus is here, lets go." and with that said, Hidan took a hold of Deidara's wrist as he dragged the distracted blonde onto the bus.

A few minutes later, it wasn't Hidan's words that surprised Deidara, but his actions. When the groupp had got onto the bus, it was packed with people, wheather they were coming from work, or wherever else, every seat was unavailable, except a few in the very back. Deidara dozed off into his thoughts again as he followed to the back of the bus where the group had decided to sit. Kakuzu and Itachi sat together, probably because they were the quiet ones who didn't like to be bothered. Hidan sat in a seat made for one person. Sasori sat with a stranger, but he didn't seem to mind. Tobi sat with Kisame, who wore a 'help me' expression on his face as Tobi started singing -quite loudly- happy birthday, to noone in particular.

It wasn't until everyone was seated that Deidara noticed that he had noticed that he had nowhere to sit or stand. Deidara stood in the aisle awkwardly looking for somewhere to sit, when he felt an arm take his and pull him own to sit, on someones lap? Deidara looked up to see Hidan looking down at him with an amused expression. His face even went a bit red when Hidan put his arms around Deidara's waist to keep him from falling off. Hidan's words stopped him from saying anything. "Better fucking appreciate my... 'hospitality' otherwise you'd be stuck sitting on Tobi's lap, got it Blondie." Hidan said in his ear which sort of bothered the blonde artist.

Deidara just nodded and looked to his right seeing Kisame banging his head on his seat while Tobi was talking about his favorite types of candy. He hoped noone would notice or comment on the pairs position, but when he saw a flash, he turned and saw Itachi with a digital camera and a smirk on his pretty little face as he took another photo of the two, much to Deidara's dilsike as he glared at the Uchiha. "What, more "memories", Uchiha-Bastard." Deidara said smiling a bit devishly at the use of Hidan's nickname for Itachi as the raven-haired Uchiha glared at the blonde. Itachi replaced his frown with a smirk once again as he stated "No, I just like to mess with you." to which Deidara huffed and turned away from Itachi.

It wasn't until Deidara was roughly pushed to the ground in the middle of the aisle that he paid attention to his surroundings. He noticed the bus had stopped and people were getting off. Deidara than proceeded to get to his feet and glare at Hidan, who was chuckling at the shorter male who had been on the floor. "Hidan, hm, why'd you push me! You could have just told me our stop was here, yeah." Deidara grumbled annoyued at the silver-haired teenager. "Hey, don't blame me, I was trying to get your attention! Guess you were just a bit too comfortable on my lap, huh?" Hidan chuckled as Deidara's face reddened a bit, and he tried to hit the now laughing Jashinist. Although Deidara did crack a smile, as he walked on to the sidewalk with the awaiting group of friends asthey all started walking to their destination.

~45 Minutes Later~

The 'Akatsuki Members' all arrived in the what seemed like a bar/club. See they WERE going to just go see a movie, but when they got there, that's when things got bad.

~35 Minues Earlier~ "

"Look lady, if you don't give us our tickets for free, I'm going to smite you to hell, you see if we don't get in for free, Kakuzu over there -Hidan said pointing to the 'money-obsessed-man' to his right- will kill us all if he has to spend-" Hidan's sentence was cut off from Itachi who pushed him aside rather roughly, and spoke tothe ticket-manager of the booth, who looked a little intimidated from the guys. *cough mostly Hidan cough*

~10 minutes later~

After the place had somewhat been set on fire by 'someone' *cough Hidan with Deidara's help cough cough* (Don't worry, it was a small fire put out by Kakuzu who said he didn't want to pay for the damages.) and most of the citizens in there scared to death of the intimidating group and Tobi who had gone crazy at the consession stand with candy and soda, and now had a sugar rush much to everyone's dislike, Deidara dragged him out of the there, and the group was forced to leave by security. After that incident, Hidan had suggested they go to a bar, noone disagreed or agreed so they just left to go find one.

~Present Time (1 hour after arriving at said bar/club)~

(How highschool students could be at a bar, you ask? Hidan has his ways, trust me. Guess that's Hidan for you, huh? -facepalm-) Hidan was seated at the counter of the bar, downing beers like his life depended on it. Kakuzu was actually sitting with Hidan making sure he didn't spend too much of his money. Deidara was currently watching over Tobi, who wasn't allowed to drink, in fact, I don't think anyone of the group of friends was allowed to, guess that didn't stop them. Deidara decided to leave Tobi with Kakuzu, who threatened to punch him if he even moved from his spot. When Deidara finally found the bathroom he was not expecting to see what he saw. It was flooded, with water up to his knees, as it emptied into the bar, he quickly closed the door and stepped inside not bothered that he was ruining his pants and shoes. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a drunk Kisame who was playing in the water murming things like 'I'm home'. Deidara shook his head and left him at that, wondering just how much Kisame had drunken.

"And I thought I was weird.. Hm. Guess not as much" Deidara muttered trying to dry off his shoes and pants as he walked to find Tobi or someone to talk to. He came across Hidan tyring to do kareoke. Key word: Trying. He was obviously failing huge time, even if the crowd was cheering, it was probably just because of Hidan's looks and how hot he looked when his shirt was partially open and- Wait wait, Deidara stopped himself from thinking like that and shook his head. 'Weird' and with that thought he kept walking, leaving the scene to save his ears from bleeding.

~One Hour Later~

In that amount of time, alot of events occured. Tobi had done 3 rounds of kareoke and surprisingly, his voice was very good, Deidara himself was impressed. Deidara had somehow managed to stay sober, luckily everyone else wasn't too drunk at all either. Throughout that hour a lot of events had occured including: Deidara had also been hit on by a guy who had thought he was a girl. Deidara had played darts in an arcade, or at least tried to, but he missed because of his sight problem, and almost impaled Itachi in the arm if he hadn't been so quick to dodge. After that incident, every time Deidara looked at Itachi, he'd earn a glare from the Uchiha.

Deidara had been in a very bad mood, and to top it all off, he had to repay Kakuzu for some reason he didn't even remember, he was getting a migrane and he was wishing to leave soon, they'd been here for awhile now. And what made it worse was Tobi was missing. He was actually starting to worry, when he ran into Sasori who had been walking towards the exit. "Watch it, brat. Actually pay attention to your surroundings." The red head growled, apparently Deidara wasn't the only one with a fowl attitude at the moment. "Sorry Sasori..." Deidara looked down at his feet, although his mind was elsewhere.. Where had he last seen Tobi? Didn't he leave him with Kakuzu? What if someone was hurting him! The fool would probably just cry.. He hoped he was alright, and not like last time.. Sasori however, raised an eyebrow surprised. "Okay brat, what happened?" Sasori said crossing his arms looking at the blonde who kept looking at the floor.

"Icamtphind.. tobi.." Deidara mumbled, raising his eyes to look around the place just in case he'd find his goofball of a friend.

"What was that I can't hear you, brat speak up." Sasori said getting quite impatient.

"I said.. I can't find Tobi.." Deidara mumbled a little clearer, but not louder.

"What?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"I said I can't find Tobi, you idiot! ... ... Do you know where he went?" Deidara asked a bit more nicely hoping the redhead would help him.

"Oh is that all? Follow me you stupid brat and hurry up." Sasori turned on his heel and went through a hallway with dimmed lights until the reached the back and opened a door, a closet? "Uh, Sasori? This is a-" Sasori cut his words off "Yeah I know, but is this what you were looking for?" Sasori said reaching in and tugging on a cloth and ended up pulling out Tobi... who was drunk? Deidara shook his head and frowned. "Tobi, yeah! Where the hell were you! I've been looking everywhere for you! Get the hell out of there, now." Deidara demanded replacing Sasori's hand with his own and helped the wobbly mess that was Tobi up to his feet.

"I swear... how does a kid like you manage to get drunk?" Deidara muttered and looked at Sasori who was quiet. "Thanks Sasori.. no danna." Deidara quickly took Tobi's arm and dragged him out of the hallway and behind him, not wanting to hear Sasori's reaction to the honorific.

"Sempai?..." Deidara heard his name come from Tobi's mouth softly but ignored it and turned around having Tobi run into him, Deidara reached out and steadied the dizzy teenager.

"Maybe you should sit down, Tobi.. " Deidara suggest looking for a someplace the boy could rest but Tobi just tugged on his hand trying to get Deidara's attention.

"Sempai... Tobi-" Deidara spoke over him "Not now Tobi, I'm trying to find a place for you to rest, do you want water or something?" Deidara asked surprised he hadn't found Itachi or Hidan or anyone just strangers. "Sempai, Tobi feels like he's going to be sick-" Deidara's eyes widened as he pushed Tobi up some stairs. He also noticed the boys words were slurred, and he wouldn't stand straight. "I swear to God Tobi, if you puke on me or something, yeah?" Deidara left the threat in the air as he opened a door to the roof of the building and pushed him onto the platform. "Here, get some fresh air I'll be right downstairs." Deidara said turning around to leave.

"Sempai! Stay with Tobi!" Tobi said this trying to run over to Deidara and falling over in the process. To this he sighed and turned towards the fallen boy and kneeled in front of him with a hand on his back. "You alright? You don't look so well Tobi...yeah. " Deidara mumbled trying to look at Tobi, who wouldn't look at him. It was quiet for the longest time before Tobi spoke.

"You feeling alright-" "Was Sempai worried about Tobi?" He asked looking up at Deidara who was taken aback by the question.. He rolled his eyes and punched Tobi's arm playfully. "You fool. Yeah, I was. I thought something had happened to you. Your such an idiot, I swear.. why were you in a closet anyways.." Deidara asked frowning at the raven-haired boy, he reminded him a bit of Itachi in appearance wise. But there personalities were another thing.. Deidara trailed off in his thoughts.

"Aheh Tobi was just messing around sempai! Besides Fishy-san said to go play hide and seek so Tobi went and hid! Are you proud Sempai?" Deidara noticed Tobi wasn't slurring his words, or looking sick in any way, which suprised him. "So your not drunk, un?" Deidara questioned, ignoring Tobi's question. Tobi shook his head and smiled answering Deidaras unsaid question. "Tobi just wanted to have Sempai's attention is all! Tobi's sorry!" He said this quite loudly. Deidara winced at the obnoxious high-pitched noise coming from Tobi's whining voice. "Whatever Tobi, we should be leaving soon anyways.. so for now I'm going to relax.. don't bother me.." Deidara said this laying down and looking at the sky which was dark, and you could see the stars.

It was awhile of silence before Deidara got sick of it and looked at Tobi who was laying with his hands behind his head right next to him which made Deidara frown. But than he got curious as his eyes traveled to his face and landed on the eye patch that covered his right eye. "Hey, Tobi.. Why do you wear that?" Deidara asked curiously, leaning on one of his arm to look at the boy. This time Tobi actually looked at Deidara and gave him a smile. "Tobi will tell you some other time Sempai.." Deidara just excepted this as it was, considering he had the same sort of problem, although he didn't exactly know what was wrong with Tobi's eye. He just left it at that and layed back down.

"Sempai.. can you help Tobi with his homework when we get home?" Tobi asked giggling like a child when Deidara glared at him. "Sempai, do you know how Fish-san's skin became blue? Tobi's curious." Again, Deidara sighed and stood up leaving Tobi sprawled out on the cement like the fool he was. "Your crazy Tobi, why don't you just go ask Kisame instead of bothering me.. I'm going, before they leave without us." Deidara said heading towards the door not wanting to waste time with Tobi's crazy-ass questions.

That was, until Tobi panicked and threw himself at Deidara, making them tumble to the ground roughly. "Deidara sempai, you can't just leave Tobi alone!" Tobi said frantically not wanting Deidara to leave. "And why's that, hm?" He growled at the boy who was currently straddling him. "Tobi just just wanted to ask Deidara one thing before we leave.." Deidara's eyes widened as he noticed Tobi left out the 'sempai' all together. "Can't this wait till we get home?" Deidara asked slightly curious and rolled his eyes.

"Tobi was just wondering... Tobi wondered why Deidara-sempai helped Tobi the day we met.. and Tobi just wanted to thank you Deidara-sempai.. for saving Tobi that day.. sempai, you may not know this but Tobi's grateful to you! Very grateful. " Deidara sat there a bit speachless, this was coming from the hyper-active weirdo who liked candy and stuffed animals, and is afraid of the dark. But before Deidara could even speak, they both turned their heads to the side when the door opened and there stood Kisame and Sasori. His face instantly flushed and he looked back at Tobi and back at them. But Kisame was already down the stairs laughing calling for Hidan and for Itachi to take another picture perhaps.

"What are you two fools up to, were leaving, so get up." Sasori said frowning at the two and walking back down, leaving a flustered Deidara and a confused Tobi.

~10 minutes later~

"Ouch Sempai! That hurts Tobi! Stop hitting me sempai! Tobi didn't mean to embarass you! Again.." Tobi said running away from Deidara as the group walked to the nearest busstop. Hidan hadn't stopped laughing when he rushed up the stairs to the roof to find Deidara and Tobi in that position, and it was starting to piss Deidara off.

Deidara didn't say anything until they got on the bus, even though there were more than enough seats available he decided to sit next to Sasori and across from Itachi and Kisame, but there was something else that bothered him. What it was? It was Tobi that was bothering him, he wouldn't stop staring at Deidara. It was like he was a zoo-exhibit or something. Deidara ignored him and glanced at Sasori who was looking out the window. He decided to take a closer look at the redhead, since he'd never gotten to before.

He noticed that Sasori had brown chocolate eyes, and his eyelashes were very long and created shadows whenever he blinked. There wasn't even a flaw on his skin at all, no scars, nothing. His hair was another thing though, it was completely messy, and looked like he just got out of bed, but in fact, it looked perfect that way. Perfectly messy. His clothes even matched his hair in a way. But it was his expression that made Deidara uncomfortable. It was blank, empty, no emotion. Why was that? At least Itachi showed SOME emotion on his pretty little face, right? Deidara scowled when he glanced over at Itachi who was having a conversation with Kisame. He didn't particularly like the Uchiha, he hid his emotions too well. But than again, Sasori right here, didn't show any at all. He'd have to fix that. Besides, Tobi said someone had to 'save Sasori'... but what did that mean? He turned back to look at the redhead to find him staring at Deidara, making Deidara jump a foot in the air. "What the heck? What do you want Sasori-Danna, hm?" Deidara blurted out, he don't know why, but whenever he said Sasori's name he just felt like adding the 'Danna' part. It just fit. I mean Sasori was my senior right?

"That. Right there. Why do you say that?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow. Deidara looked away and shrugged "Just seems to fit with your name is all." Deidara stated simply looking back at him. "Whatever brat.." Sasori looked out the window again.. again with that cold emotionless mask, it sickened Deidara. Didn't he know how to smile or something? I thought it was second nature.. Deidara shrugged as well and let his thoughts take over his mind.

~time skip to deidara and tobi at home~

Deidara layed in bed after tucking in Tobi, (yes, Deidara had to tuck Tobi in to bed every night, that's just Tobi..) he layed on his back and looked up at the ceiling, just thinking. His mind was in the gutter, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, only thoughts. Few things happened tonight, Deidara thought. First, he started adding 'Danna' after Sasori's name, he had witnessed a side of Tobi that was different, more serious. Why was that? And lastly, Tobi was really good at embarassing Deidara. End of story.

Authors Note: Yeah i know, this chapter wasn't very well written and it was a bit boring, can you tell? But hey, at least I uploaded a chapter, and I like how I wrote a few parts of it, so I think I'll just stick with it and get on with the next chapter. -sigh- I forgot how much I love writing :D I was procrastinating big time. Sorry about that, I'll get back to writing. :D Oh and thanks to the reviewers! :D Really I appreciate it a lot. Seriously. A lot. Seriously. Ahem.. seriously. I hope you guys at least like this chapter a LITTLE. I can always fix it or rewrite it if it's really bad. Promise the next chapter will be out like.. soon. And if I don't, review and tell me to get off my lazy ass and write. :D Till next time, baii!


	9. Chapter 9

Exlaim! SasoDei Story

Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and all of it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: Sorry... schools started... and I'm such a procrastinator! D: -facepalm- This is JUST a PREVIEW. Of the chapter. You know what. T-T I'm just going to REDO THIS WHOLE CHAPTER. Because frankly... It's a mess. Whatever... just remember. PREVIEW. NOT THE ACTUAL CHAPTER. REDO. You get the idea. -drinks some eggnog-

Chapter 9:

"Sasori Danna, can you lend me a dollar? Oh and a quarter, hm?"

"Brat, just be thankful I stopped walking to wait for you."

"But ... But sasori danna, I haven't ate all day!"

"Not my problem."

"But..."

"Fine! Here's your dollar and quarter, just hurry up, got it."

Here was Deidara and Sasori at a store, at a vending machine, sasori waiting to go home, and deidara wanting something to eat, trying to stall going home as long as possible. See it all happened this morning when Deidara woke up, on his own. It had been a monday. It was a week later after the bar incident. Deidara had woken up at 10:42 am... meaning he was REALLY late for school. See, as Deidara rushed to get dressed and do his hair, Tobi layed in bed coughing and sneezing.

"Dang, why didn't Tobi wake me up like usual?!" Deidara muttered throwing on his jacket and bag, before barging into Tobi's room and than halting.

"Tobi? Why are you on the floor, hm?" Deidara stared at Tobi who was laying on the floor sleeping with covers all around him, and a lot of kleenex on the floor.

Deidara sighed and kicked tobi lightly in the side, to wake him up. "Thanks to you, I'm late to school" Deidara looked at the clock on Tobi's side table. 11:32 am... I guess I do take a long while to do get ready in the morning according to Tobi.

Tobi groaned and started coughing to which Deidara rolled his eyes and set down his backpack. He than picked tobi up from the back of his shirt, and pushed him onto the bed a bit roughly than threw the covers ontop of him and threw a box of kleenex at him.

"Stay here. No use in going to school... " Deidara thought about going to school and reporting that Tobi was sick... but that was pointless. "Guess were skipping today, huh? I'm going to the store to get you some stuff for your cold. Alright, hm?" Deidara said this walking out the door not bothering to hear Tobi's answer as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

When Deidara entered the now cold, chilly air of the beginning fall, he alreayd began shivering slightly as he walked down the side-walks of the town. He crossed streets, wondering, getting distracted, thinking mindlessly.

Since when had he accepted Tobi officially in his home? That was not normal. He was a stranger. Who knew if he was a serial killer in disguise as... yeah no, that's not Tobi.

He almost didn't notice the familiar red hair that was walking the same was he was, he smiled, knowing he wasn't the only one who was skipping and caught up with the redhead, who didn't even notice him as he walked by Sasori's side. "Sasori-no-danna...?" Deidara said this looking down at the shorter male.

Said familiar red head didn't even spare him a glance as he walked into a store, with Deidara following behind. Deidara reconized it as the art store he came to.

He walked in, the smell of wood and paint filling his mind. He smiled and looked around, already feeling that warm feeling in his stomach that reminded him of home.


End file.
